Love Hope
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: A change of events that results in some interesting perks for both Makoto and Hajime. No spoilers to make things interesting. Rated M for certain scenes as well as language.
1. Chapter 1: Sayaka Maizono

**New story coming in. Just a little something I felt like doing. I know there are a lot of writers out there who love coming up with new variations on the mutual killing game. And there will also be something of a side plot going on as well. Quick warning, there will be scenes of erotica in this story, but they will be kept to a minimum since they are not the main focus. Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 1: Sayaka Maizono

Makoto Naegi slowly stirred from his sleep. The last thing he remembered was trying to break up a fight between Byakuya Togami and Mondo Owada, only to have Mondo slam his fist right into Makoto's face. When Makoto looked around, he saw he was in a bedroom of some kind. Well, more like a dorm room, since they were supposedly inside Hope's Peak Academy. He also saw Sayaka Maizono sitting on a chair next to him. Startled at her presence, he quickly bolted upright. "Sayaka?," he said in bewilderment, "What's going on? Where are we? Why are you here?"

Sayaka giggled. "We're inside your room, Makoto. After we checked to make sure you were still alive, I brought you here and stayed by your side until you woke up." Makoto couldn't help but blush. Out of the fifteen students trapped inside the school, Sayaka was the only one he knew beforehand. She was a top music idol, always hitting number one on the charts. She also happened to have gone to the same middle school as Makoto. And, to be frank, Makoto had always had something of a crush on her. Which made it all the more surprising to hear that she not only remembered him, but had been hoping to get the chance to talk with him.

After the two of them headed for the cafeteria, they were met by the other students. Each of them had been chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy for various talents they possessed. Makoto, on the other hand, was simply chosen by a random lottery. However, instead of the regular school year they were all expecting, they were thrown into a dangerous murder game by a mysterious animatronic bear called Monokuma. The only way to escape, according to him, was to kill another student. Luckily, no one was in any hurry to go ahead and commit murder. They decided to try and band together to find a way out on their own.

Well, most of them, as Byakuya, the scion of the greatest high-class family in the world, decided the so-called "game" would be worth his interest, and kept himself separate from the group. As did Toko Fukawa, a well-known romance novelist. In fact, Makoto could almost swear Toko was close to hovering around Byakuya. As for the rest of the group, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, an exceptional prefect, took charge. "Let's begin by discussing what we have found in the school so far." Just like a regular game, Monokuma had set rules to give the illusion of order in a clearly chaotic situation. One of those rules was that the students were permitted to search the school at their leisure.

However, for now the students were confined to the first floor, and a few rooms on that floor were blocked off. Still, there was plenty to talk about. The iron plates on all the windows were solid, as was the metal shutters in the gym, and the large mechanism on the front door. In addition, Kyoko Kirigiri, a mysterious girl who seemed to prefer to keep to herself despite assisting the group, brought out a diagram that suggested they were in fact being kept inside Hope's Peak Academy. "Cheer up guys," said Aoi Asahina, a champion swimmer, "With how long we've been here already, it's only a matter of time before people get worried about us and send the police."

"I wouldn't count on that," came a familiar voice. The students all turned to the head of the table to find Monokuma sitting there. "Really, all the police are good for is acting as foils for major criminals. Regardless, I've recently come to an epiphany. Here I've provided all the major elements to a good mystery... Good location, great characters, exciting premise. And yet there hasn't been a murder yet. Then it hit me. I had accidentally forgotten to provide a motive. Head down to the A/V room, and you'll see what I have in store..." And with that, he disappeared.

Sure enough, when Makoto tried the DVD that was provided, he saw something that chilled him. At first it was a happy scene, just his family congratulating him on being accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. But then the scene turned dark, and Monokuma's voice came in, implying something bad had happened to Makoto's family. To make matters worse, the only way to know whether or not they were okay was to "graduate". In other words, Makoto had to kill someone to see his parents and sister again. "What is it you want, exactly?," came Kyoko's voice as she addressed Monokuma, who was eagerly watching from a monitor in the A/V room. "Simple really," Monokuma replied, "I want despair, plain and simple."

Monokuma seemed to have gotten what he wanted right away, as Sayaka, completely shocked and horrified by what she saw, quickly ran out of the room. Makoto hurried after her, finding her in one of the empty classrooms. "What did we do to deserve this treatment?!," Sayaka said, clearly frantic. "Sayaka," Makoto said, "Try to relax. Listen to me. Whatever it takes, I'll get you out of this, somehow..." Though he really wasn't sure what he could do. Later, just before nighttime, Makoto got a knock on his door. When he opened it, it was Sayaka. "I heard some scratching noises just outside my door earlier," she said, "I'm afraid... I'm afraid someone may be trying to kill me."

As she sat on Makoto's bed, Makoto said to her, "It may not be safe to stay in your room alone. Maybe... You could stay in my room tonight." About a dozen thoughts suddenly zoomed through Makoto's head as he realized what he was implying. And he quickly shook it to clear them. It was not the time to be thinking like that. Sayaka couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Actually... Maybe you could stay with me in my room and... Keep me safe. I know I can trust you, Makoto, so please?" She gave that same dazzling smile that always seemed to fill Makoto with hope. "Sure," he said with a nod.

Of course, Makoto didn't expect that Sayaka would let him sleep in her bed right next to her. He could feel his heart racing as the very smell of her permeated his nostrils. He soon fell asleep, his mind now filled with pleasant thoughts. When he woke up the next morning, Sayaka still sleeping next to him, he knew it hadn't been a dream. As the two of them walked over to the cafeteria, Makoto noticed his door was wide open. "Oh crap! I forgot to lock it last night!" Worried that someone might have snuck inside, Makoto and Sayaka looked inside.

There seemed to be evidence of a struggle going on in the room. "This doesn't look good," Makoto said. Suddenly Sayaka let out a loud scream. Makoto turned to see her in front of the bathroom of the dorm. Makoto looked inside and screamed himself. Inside the shower, a knife sticking out of his stomach, was Yasuhiro Hagakure, a well-known fortune teller. It was clear just by looking at him that he was dead. The two screams quickly caused the rest of the students to come running to Makoto's room. Naturally they were all shocked to find Yasuhiro dead. As could be expected, a couple of the others murmured suspicions about Makoto or Sayaka being responsible.

However, at that moment Monokuma decided to show up. "Well, this is a little unexpected, but it looks like a murder did wind up happening. As you all can see, Yasuhiro Hagakure has been murdered. And one of you is the culprit. But you all still have a chance to punish the guilty party. You see, now we move to the next phase of this little mystery... A class trial." The idea was simple enough. The students would be given time to find clues regarding who could have killed the victim. Then, using what they found, they would proceed to the trial, where they would debate as to who the culprit could be. Once the debate was over, a vote would be held. If they got it right, the culprit would be executed. If they got it wrong, they would all be executed in the culprit's place.

* * *

As Makoto agreed, Sayaka became his assistant in the investigation. "What was Hiro doing in your room in the first place, Makoto?," she asked. Makoto shrugged. "You got me. But with my room left wide open when we were in your room, pretty much anyone could have snuck in. The curfew we agreed to was self-imposed, and not part of the school rules. So it is possible someone had snuck out of their room." That's when Kyoko walked up to the two of them. "Makoto, there's something important I need to ask. Are you a neat-freak by chance?"

"Not really," Makoto said, "I mean, I'm no slob either, I just walk the fine line in-between. Just average, like everything else." "Then it's clear the distinct lack of hair in this room is the result of someone else," Kyoko noted. She held up what appeared to be a well-used lint roller. Sayaka quickly checked the waste bin in the room, but it was empty. In addition, Aoi mentioned that a knife had gone missing from the kitchen. In all likelihood, it was the same knife now embedded in Yasuhiro's stomach. Aoi swore that when she was in the cafeteria last night, all the knives were still there. It was only when she went back to her room that she noticed a knife missing. Finally, Makoto convinced Hifumi Yamada, a well-known otaku and doujin artist, to unlock the furnace so they could get a look inside. Makoto and Sayaka noted that there were signs it had been used recently.

* * *

The students soon stood in the trial room. "One thing before we begin," Kyoko said, and she pointed to a black and white photo of Yasuhiro, a red X having been spray-painted over it. "What's the deal with that?" "Oh that," Monokuma said, "It seems so sad that poor Yasuhiro has to be left out just because he died, so I had this placed there as a stand-in." "Very well," said Celestia Ludenberg, a notorious gambler, "Then what of the extra, empty seat." Sure enough, there were sixteen seats, but only fifteen students. "That doesn't mean anything," Monokuma said, "It's just that this trial room can accommodate up to sixteen people is all. Now, shall we proceed with the trial?"

"So here's what we know so far," Kiyotaka said, "Yasuhiro was murdered, and Makoto and Sayaka discovered him in Makoto's bathroom." Mondo, a biker gang leader, scoffed. "We know that much already. Hell, we were all there when those two screamed." "Yasuhiro somehow made his way to Makoto's bathroom," said Chihiro Fujisaki, an expert computer programmer, "And there he was killed without a fight." "You've got that wrong," Makoto said, "Me and Sayaka saw definite signs of some kind of struggle in my room. Whoever killed Yasuhiro, it's clear he fought back."

"The evidence of a struggle was as plain as day," Byakuya said, "Were you even paying attention, Chihiro?" Chihiro hung her head. "No... I'm sorry. Seeing the body got me all frazzled." "So Yasuhiro somehow made his way into Makoto's room," Celeste said, "Where he met his killer. They fought for a bit, and the struggle led to the bathroom, where Yasuhiro was killed." "So we have a good grasp of the sequence of events," said Sakura Ogami, a well known mixed-martial artist, "We should now turn our attention to the murder weapon." "It must have been the blade sticking out of Hiro's stomach," Sayaka said.

"So the killer took that dagger," Mondo said, "And fucking shanked Hiro on the spot." "Actually," Makoto said, "It wasn't a dagger. It was one of the kitchen knives. There's a whole row of them hanging up, and from the look of it, one of them removed." "Well fine," said Leon Kuwata, a all-star baseball, "But you know all this talk is just making it easier to finger you." "Huh?," Makoto said, "What do you mean?" "Duh," Leon said, "Hiro was found in your room. Since all the rooms are locked, and we each have the key to our room only, it's pretty clear that the only person who could have killed Hiro is the one who owned the room."

Makoto couldn't help but feel how dumb that sounded, like Leon was jumping to conclusions. "Staying silent, huh?," Leon said, "That hesitation just proves it." Junko Enoshima, a popular fashion model, just laughed. "This isn't a crime drama on TV Leon. Just because someone is staying silent doesn't mean they're automatically guilty." "Besides," Kyoko said, "It's impossible for Makoto to have done this. If he did, he wouldn't have needed to remove evidence." Leon raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking about." "I think I get it," Sayaka said, "Kyoko mentioned during the investigation that there wasn't any hair in Makoto's room."

Makoto nodded. "If I were the killer, I wouldn't need to get rid of my own hair. It is my room after all." "Perhaps you did it to remove any evidence of Hiro being in your room?," Celeste suggested. Leon facepalmed. "Babe, even I know how stupid that sounds. If Makoto didn't want anyone knowing Hiro had been in his room, he would have removed the body itself." "But hold on," Mondo said, "If Makoto isn't the killer, how did Hiro get in his room?" "Because my room wasn't locked," Makoto said, "Last night, Sayaka talked to me about feeling scared that someone was trying to kill her. After discussing options, she asked me to stay with her in her room. I was there the entire night, and the following morning, I noticed my door was wide open and realized I'd forgotten to lock it."

"Isn't that against the rules?," Hifumi asked. "Actually," Kyoko replied, "The rules state we can only sleep in the student dorms. It doesn't say it has to be our own dorm." "Perhaps Sayaka is simply an accomplice," Toko suggested, "I've seen those two together quite a bit since we came here." "I doubt that," Kyoko said, "The school rules state that only a person who kills someone can graduate. If that's the case, what is there to gain by being an accomplice? Especially since Makoto has already vowed to find a way to... Ah." "That's right," Toko said, "It's pretty clear that Makoto isn't the killer, but what about Sayaka? She could have killed Hiro, and then tried to take advantage of Makoto's kindness to frame him." "No, I don't think so," Aoi said, "See, I was in the cafeteria around the time the knife was taken, along with Sakura."

"That's right," Sakura said, "Sayaka was not the only one frightened by yesterday's events. Hina, too, desired some company from a person she knew she could trust. And during the entire time we were in that cafeteria, neither Sayaka nor Makoto entered the cafeteria or kitchen." "What about... Hiro?," Toko suggested, "Given the state of Makoto's room, we have to assume the victim may have been the one to start the fight." "No," Aoi said, "Hiro didn't come in either. Come to think of it, the only person we saw enter the cafeteria was Hifumi." Hifumi suddenly became flabbergasted. "Well... It's true I entered the cafeteria, but I didn't take a knife from there. Besides, there's no proof of when the knife was stolen..."

"Actually," Sayaka said, "I remember Aoi saying that it was right when she was returning to her room that she saw the knife was missing." Hifumi gulped. "Hold on," Chihiro said, "Wouldn't the killer have a lot of blood on them after stabbing Hiro? So, why is there no blood on Hifumi?" "He could have simply changed clothes," Kiyotaka said, "It shouldn't be so unusual for a person to have multiple copies of the same clothes. I myself have several identical uniforms to the one I'm wearing now." Leon snickered. "I somehow doubt anyone else here is like that. But there is the possibility the killer could have used the laundry room."

"Impossible," Byakuya said, "The water in the building doesn't run at nighttime. The killer would have found the laundry room useless." "The killer couldn't afford to have bloody clothes in their room," Kyoko said, "They would have been found during the investigation." "I think I may have the solution," Makoto said, "The furnace. It's normally locked off to make it more difficult to dispose of evidence, likely to make way for more complex mysteries. However, when me and Sayaka checked it, there were signs that it had been used recently." "But who could have gotten in to use the furnace?," Chihiro asked.

"As I recall," Kyoko said, "One of us was to be given custody of the furnace key each week." Sayaka nodded. "And when me and Makoto had to check the furnace, it was Hifumi who let us in." Hifumi shrank at the sight of all the stares he was getting. "I should have guessed it," Leon said, "The second the discussion got to the removal of evidence, I had a feeling it would be the person in charge of the furnace." Hifumi gulped. "You... You don't understand... He was... He was going to..." "We can hear the whole motive thing later," Monokuma said, "Because it seems you've all made your decision. So now you must take your vote. Keep in mind that all of you must vote, and the decision is based on majority."

Once the votes were tallied up, there was a sudden burst of confetti and fanfare. "You got it!," Monokuma said, "It was indeed Hifumi Yamada who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure! Good job! Then again, it wasn't that hard. Heck, my original plan A was harder than this..." "What the hell Hifumi?!," Mondo said, "What could have possessed you to do something like that?!" Hifumi sighed. "I wasn't able to get much sleep because of those videos. When I saw Makoto's door was wide open, I became worried. I feared someone would take advantage of the situation. I snuck to the kitchen to obtain a suitable weapon, then waited just out of sight. When Hiro showed up and walked inside, I quickly followed him."

"You must have gotten his attention first," Kyoko said, "To find out what he was up to." "Indeed," Hifumi replied, "He spouted some nonsense about Sayaka inviting him to her room. Everyone knows her room was the one next door. Heck, you could see it on the faceplates on the doors." "It...," Sayaka said, "Wasn't nonsense..." "Come to think about it," Leon said, "If he was telling the truth, I could see him taking the open door as an invitation and going right in, not caring what room he was in. Heck, if I got an invitation from the Ultimate Pop Sensation, I'd jump at the chance." "Guess it's a good thing for you Sayaka changed her plans," Monokuma said, "Anyway, now that you guys know the whole story, it's time for the good part. Hifumi has been found guilty, and must now be executed. And I have the perfect punishment in mind for the Ultimate Fanfic Creator!"

A big red button rose up in front of the bear, and he hit it with a small hammer. Hifumi was quickly dragged off into a small chamber. Inside, he was caught in a small city-scape, with a giant Monokuma attacking it. Suddenly what looked like a pudgy magical girl flew onto the scene and started firing lasers at the giant bear. The giant Monokuma returned fire, and Hifumi wound up getting caught in the crossfire and burned to a crisp. The normal Monokuma started laughing after that. "Extreme! Talk about an awesome ending. Well, you guys are safe for now, so you might as well get some rest. You'll have a special gift come the morning I think you're gonna like."

* * *

Makoto once again found himself in Sayaka's room. After what happened the previous night, he didn't feel like sleeping in his own bed. "Makoto," Sayaka said, "I have something I should say." Makoto raised his eyebrow. "The truth is," Sayaka said, "I was honestly considering killing someone. When I saw that video... I saw my friends... They... They weren't moving." Makoto couldn't help but feel sympathetic. "I had sent that letter to Hiro's room," Sayaka continued, "Planned on framing you... But, when I saw that smile you always have... I changed my mind. Suddenly, it didn't feel right to use you like that."

Makoto smiled and pulled Sayaka into a hug. Suddenly relieved, Sayaka returned the embrace. "I was actually afraid... That you'd hate me..." Makoto shook his head. "I could never hate you, Sayaka. Besides, things turned out differently, so it doesn't really matter what you were planning." Sayaka wiped a tear from her eye. "Makoto, do you remember there was someone I had feelings for." Makoto nodded, wondering where she was going with this. The next thing he knew, Sayaka planted a kiss right on Makoto's lips. "That person is you, Makoto. I've been in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Makoto smiled. "This may seem cliche, considering you're an idol, but I've had a crush on you for the longest time." Sayaka smiled, and they kissed again. This time, they opened their lips a little and began rubbing their tongues together. Subtly, Sayaka guided Makoto's hand under her skirt. While Makoto didn't resist, he did chuckle a bit. "Isn't this a little fast?" "Well, in this situation there's no telling if we'll survive," Sayaka said, "So I think we can be justified speeding up our relationship like this." Makoto smiled as he rubbed the area of Sayaka's panties that lay over her pussy. "Good point," he whispered in her ear.

Soon enough, Sayaka got so hot she decided to take her blouse off. She then gently removed Makoto's hoodie and shirt. They kissed again as Makoto ran his fingers over Sayaka's breast. Finally desiring more, Sayaka liberated Makoto's cock from his pants. "Hold on," Makoto said, realizing where this was going, "Aren't you worried this will ruin your idol image?" Sayaka shook her head. "Fans always love it when an idol meets her true love, so anything she does with him after that declaration means nothing to them. And we've all got to grow up sometime."

Smiling, Makoto pushed aside Sayaka's panties and gently entered inside her. Other than a small amount of pain as her virginity was taken, the experience was truly pleasant for Sayaka. She embraced her lover as the two of them continued to move as one, their pleasure continually rising. "Stay inside until the end," Sayaka whispered to Makoto as she felt her orgasm coming closer. Makoto nodded and kissed her again. With one final thrust, Makoto shot his entire load right into Sayaka's womb. Thoroughly satisfied, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Inside her secret control room, the mastermind looked at her fingers, now wet from touching herself while watching Makoto and Sayaka go at it. "Damn, now I'm glad my first plan failed. I'll have to change up my plans a bit now, but it looks like things will still go smoothly. Also, I think I may as well keep Sayaka alive." She then realized something. "Come to think of it, in all the confusion from the discovery of the first body, I forgot something important. Maybe I can make up for it later, but for now I'll keep it on the back burner."

To be continued...

**Be sure to read and review folks. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mukuro Ikusaba

**Remember that this story is rated M for a reason. Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 2: Mukuro Ikusaba

A few days had passed since Yasuhiro's murder and Hifumi's subsequent punishment. And it was very noticeable to the surviving students how close Makoto and Sayaka had gotten. Leon even took advantage of a rare moment when Sayaka wasn't practically hanging on Makoto's arm to tease him. "Dude, I bet you've already tapped her. Am I right? Come on man, don't make me ask Monokuma." Makoto blushed, realizing he and Sayaka's night of happiness had been witnessed by whoever was behind Monokuma. The two of them were so caught up in their passion they forgot all about the security cameras.

Makoto sighed. "I'd rather not divulge the details of my sex life, Leon. We needed a stress relief, and that's all I'll say about it." Leon shrugged, quickly realizing that was all he'd get. "Cool man. I'm just saying you've got to be the luckiest person on the planet to score with Sayaka Maizono." "Uh, Leon," Makoto said, "You do remember I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, right?" Leon facepalmed. "Oh yeah..." Meanwhile at the cafeteria, most of the girls were hovering around Sayaka trying to get her to dish about her night with Makoto.

"This isn't a good idea," Byakuya said, "It's clear Sayaka had intended to murder someone that night, and Hifumi simply beat her to the punch." Celeste calmly sipped her tea. "I highly doubt she'll try anything now. Think about it. There are several students here who know about her plot. Do you really think she'll risk it knowing they could be on to her?" An announcement came in later that day that the second floor was now open. Inside was an Olympic-sized swimming pool with changing and workout rooms for both guys and girls, as well as a good-sized library with a wide variety of books and several computers.

In addition, the storeroom, bathhouse, and nurse's office on the first floor had been opened up. When checking out the changing rooms, Monokuma explained the e-Handbooks the students had been issued were what opened them, but only for the room that matched their gender. If a guy tried to open the girl's room, or vice versa, it wouldn't work. And any attempts to sneak in while the doors were open would result in the student being fired upon by the large gatling gun near the doors. In addition, a new rule had been set up so that students could not borrow each others e-Handbooks.

Junko seemed a little on edge ever since the previous trial. Makoto remembered that several days ago he had asked her why she looked different from her magazine photos. She simply brushed it off as being photo-shopped, but something like that didn't sit well with him. "It just doesn't add up," he said to Sayaka, "Junko is supposed to be the Ultimate Fashionista. I highly doubt the school would settle on someone who relied on photo-shopping." "I know," Sayaka said, "That'd be like me saying all my concerts were lip-synced. There's no way the school would accept that sort of dishonesty."

Monokuma soon called the students to the gym where he introduced his next motive. He threw several sealed envelopes to them, each one containing their worst secret. But from the look on everyone's faces, Makoto had the feeling no one was going to kill over something like this. Later, he and Sayaka were sitting in her room. "And that's how I wound up slugging the guy," Sayaka said, "Just another sleazeball manager who thought he was living in a world where innocent idol girls could be easily corrupted. I think he watched one-too-many rape hentai." Makoto chuckled. "Not as embarrassing as my secret. I actually kept wetting the bed almost every night until the fifth grade."

Sayaka did her best to hold back her laughter. Smiling, Makoto said, "Go ahead and let it out. I don't mind." And with that, Sayaka burst out in a cheerful laugh. After calming down, she said, "It feels good to laugh like this. I mean, in a situation where we could die at any time, it's important to keep a positive mindset, right?" Makoto nodded. The next morning, the group was surprised to learn that Leon had been transported to the first-aid office. "Last night when I was working out," Mondo said, "I heard someone coming into the gym. Afraid someone was trying to kill me, I swung the dumbbell I had in defense. Turns out it was a false alarm, since Leon was just there to work out as well."

"Got my arm real good though," Leon said, "Luckily it was my off hand, so while I won't be swinging a bat anytime soon, my pitching is still good to go." Monokuma, who was nearby, seemed to chuckle in amusement. It was as if he knew more about the situation, which was very likely, but decided not to say anything. "Well, I know I said I would reveal all your secrets if no one died within twenty-four hours, but I think I'll extend the deadline. Just to see if anyone takes advantage of Leon's vulnerable state. Oh, and until he recovers, he is exempt from being required to sleep in a student dorm."

Leon kept being visited by Chihiro and Mondo all throughout the day. Later as evening approached, Byakuya actually walked up to the main group. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but does anyone know where Toko is?" The others all shook their heads. "Come to think of it," Aoi said, "I haven't seen Junko either. We should go look for them." As the students searched every possible area of the school, Chihiro's voice could be heard calling out, "Guys! In the gym!" Everyone hurried to the gym where they found a grizzly sight.

Chihiro, Mondo, and Leon were there, and it didn't take long to see what they were staring at. Toko was in the middle of the gym, propped up by several sharp spears that impaled every inch of her body. Her eyes were still slightly open, revealing an unnatural shade of red, and her tongue seemed to be longer than it should have been. Nearby was what looked like Junko laying face-down, but she was still breathing. Then Makoto looked closer and gasped. "It's... A wig!" At the sound of Makoto's voice, Junko stirred and sat up, the wig quickly falling off her head.

When she realized what everyone was staring at, she said, "Uh oh..." Instead of her strawberry blonde hair tied in pigtails, she had short, bobbed black hair. She looked around and became flabbergasted. "Oh crap! Toko!" "Ouch," Monokuma said as he popped up, "Even I'm appalled by this turn of events. If for no other reason than one of my punishment tools has been used by someone else to kill Toko." "So this wasn't your doing then?," Kyoko said, "Toko never broke any rules?" "Nope," Monokuma said, "Surprising as it is, Toko was killed by one of you. You all know the drill. Here's your file."

* * *

Leon recounted the series of events that led to the discovery of Toko's body. "Me, Mondo, and Chihiro searched the entire first floor. Toko wasn't in her room, or the bath, or anywhere else. When we entered the gym, we found her just like this. Junko, if that is her real name, was lying unconscious not far from her." "What about the body discovery announcement?," Sayaka asked, "When me and Makoto found Hiro's body, one didn't go off until the rest of you showed up. We later learned it was meant to go off after three people find a body." Leon rubbed his chin with his good hand. "That's a good point. If we start by assuming Junko is the killer, me, Mondo, and Chihiro should have been enough to set the announcement off."

Junko had her own story to tell. "First off, my real name is Mukuro Ikusaba. I'm a student at Hope's Peak like the rest of you, bearing the title Ultimate Soldier." She rubbed the back of right hand, which was revealed to be covered in foundation, revealing a wolf's head tattoo. "It's the brand of Fenrir Company. Anyway, I spotted Toko walking into the gym. It looked like she was tracking someone. I was afraid she'd found someone to kill to keep her secret and tried to stop her. I swear I only intended to restrain her and nothing else. But she caught me off guard and knocked me out. The next thing I heard was Makoto's voice."

"And do you know where the real Junko Enoshima is?," Kyoko asked. Mukuro simply shook her headd. A search of the gym revealed some sort of mechanism behind the podium, labeled "Spear of Gungnir". It looked like it had been tampered with. In front of it were several tools. "These look like they came from the toolkits found in the boys' rooms," Kiyotaka said, "Monokuma left these to be used as weapons, along with the sewing kits in the girls' rooms. From the look of it they were used as they were originally intended... As simple repair tools."

Byakuya then showed Makoto a certain file from the library. "I believe this may prove important to our investigation." Makoto looked at the file, which detailed the actions of the serial killer Genocide Jack. Makoto garnered four facts from the file. One, each victim was male. Two, each victim was killed and crucified using very sharp scissors. Three, Genocide Jack left a note in the victim's blood that said "Blood Lust". Four, the police suspected Genocide Jack suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder. "How does this fit into the murder?," Makoto said, "I think it's pretty clear Genocide Jack didn't do it." "I know," Byakuya replied, "But that doesn't mean they're not involved."

* * *

A short time later the trial began. Just as was done with Yasuhiro, a funeral picture of both Hifumi and Toko were placed in their respective spots, a red X over each one. "We should begin by discussing how Toko came to be in the gym in the first place," Byakuya said, "After all, the Monokuma File confirmed it was the 'Spear of Gungnir' trap that killed her." "I'll bet Mukuro dragged her there and set off the trap," Mondo said, "It makes sense, right? With the connection between Fenrir and Gungnir?" "There is a connection," Kyoko said, "But Gungnir was the spear wielded by the All-Father, Odin, to kill Fenrir. If anything, it appears this trap was meant to kill Mukuro, not be used by her."

"Besides," Makoto said, "There's a very good reason why Mukuro can't be the killer. The body discovery announcements. Leon said it himself, the announcement didn't go off until Chihiro called us all in here." "Which means even if the killer can be counted as one of the three people who discover a body," Kiyotaka said, "Then the announcement should have gone off once the group of three entered the room." Monokuma chose that moment to speak up. "Just for the record, the killer cannot count as someone to discover a body, since they made the body in the first place."

"Which means Mukuro's story about being knocked out by Toko in the gym can be considered fact," Kyoko said, "Since she would have to be unconscious at the time Toko was killed to avoid discovering the body. It also narrows our suspect list to three... Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro. Since the announcement didn't go off when they found the body, one of them has to be the killer." "You'd better not be pointing your finger at Chihiro," Mondo said, "That kid could never kill anybody." "The killer has to be a man regardless," Celeste said, "Given we found several tools near the podium that control the spear trap. The only place they could have come from is the toolkits in the boys' rooms."

"But we checked all of them," Aoi said, "None of the boys' toolkits were touched." "Besides," Sakura continued, "It would be impossible for Leon to have tampered with the trap, since his arm is still broken." "So where could the tools have come from?," Sayaka asked. Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "I believe the answer may be found in the file I procured from the library." Makoto nodded. "You mean the one about Genocide Jack." "Exactly," Byakuya said. "Are you saying Genocide Jack is the killer?," Aoi asked. Byakuya shook his head. "Not the killer... The victim."

The rest of the students, save for Makoto gasped. "I had a feeling you were going there," Makoto said, "Toko is Genocide Jack, isn't she?" Byakuya nodded. "That's the reason behind her appearance when we found her dead. The blood-red eyes, the abnormally long tongue. If any of you have doubts, the file mentioned something specific about Genocide Jack... The fact that she suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder. We all know Toko as she normally is cannot stand the sight of blood. Genocide Jack is another matter. The only way Toko could be a killer at all is if she had a second personality."

"But that makes things complicated," Makoto said, "All of Genocide Jack's victim's were male, and as a professional killer she'd want to stick to her normal MO." "Precisely," Byakuya said, "In fact, Toko gave me the full details prior to her death. She offered to tell me her secret in exchange for letting her be my girlfriend. I decided to play along, thinking her secret might be amusing. As it turned out, I was right. You see, even among men Genocide Jack is very picky about her choice of victim. It has to be a person that peaks her arousal. Toko stated she would try her best not to let Genocide Jack kill anyone else. I must admit, it's a shame that death is what allowed her to keep her promise."

"But the only person that would peak her interest, Byakuya, has an alibi for the murder," Aoi said, "So who else could it be?" "There may be more to this than we thought," Kyoko said, "Let's rewind a little bit, specifically to the night before the murder." Leon and Mondo suddenly looked nervous. "But that's so straightforward," Mukuro said, "Mondo was doing a late night workout. Leon surprised him. Mondo wound up breaking his arm with the dumbbell he was using." "Maybe not," Celeste said, "I didn't say this before because I didn't think it was relative, but that night I spotted Chihiro in the storeroom carrying a gym bag. In it was a tracksuit, which means she was planning on exercising herself."

"Oh yeah," Makoto said, "Chihiro asked me who a good exercise partner would be. I suggested Sakura, but she told me that it had to be a guy for some reason. I wondered how she would pull that off, but I still recommended Mondo." "Well Mondo?," Kyoko asked. Mondo just shrugged. "Sorry babe, Chihiro never approached me for anything like that. Besides, how would she even get into the boys' changing room?" "She could always use the e-Handbook of a dead student," Byakuya suggested, "While the rules prohibit us from borrowing one from another living student, there's no rule saying we couldn't take one from a dead student."

"Bingo," Monokuma said, "In fact, Yasuhiro and Hifumi's e-Handbook's can be found in a small box right next to the front door." "Well," Mondo said, "Hifumi's anyway." He held up his e-Handbook to reveal it was actually Yasuhiro's. "What are you doing with Hiro's e-Handbook, bro?," Kiyotaka asked. Mondo sighed. "After our sauna duel, I noticed my e-Handbook was broken. I asked Monokuma if he could replace it, but he said it would be too much trouble and said I could grab Hiro's or Hifumi's without breaking any rules. Hifumi's was fried, but Hiro's was working just fine."

"About that," Monokuma said, "Those e-Handbooks can take a lot of punishment, but they quickly malfunction when exposed to high temperatures. Like the sauna, or the death lasers that were part of Hifumi's punishment." "Well, this aside," Kyoko said, "We need to find out who Chihiro was with that night. I don't suppose you'd be willing to say who it was, would you Chihiro?" "Um," Chihiro said, "That's kinda personal. Sorry." "Very well," Kyoko said, "Since we know Chihiro had a tracksuit with him, we just need to find out who had a matching tracksuit."

"As I recall," Sakura said, "There were several colors of tracksuits in the storeroom." "So we just need to find who had a blue tracksuit," Mondo said, even as Chihiro tried to stop him, "Then it definitely wasn't me, since mine is black." Leon sighed. "Dude... You gave it away. Didn't you notice Celeste never mentioned what the color of the tracksuit was?" Mondo became flabbergasted. "For the record," Celeste said, "It was indeed a blue tracksuit that was in Chihiro's bag. It stuck out in my mind since she stuffed it back in the bag the moment I confronted her."

"So it was Mondo Chihiro was working out with," Makoto said, "But how did she get into the boys room? Mondo already said Hifumi's e-Handbook was fried from his punishment and Mondo had Hiro's since before that night." "It's simple," Kyoko said, "I noticed it earlier, but Mondo has a subconscious verbal tic. He refers to girls as 'chicks' and boys as 'kids'. And earlier he had referred to Chihiro as a 'kid'." Mondo facepalmed. "Damn..." "So," Kyoko said, "What really happened that night?" Leon sighed. "I'll tell you. Last night, I thought I'd get in a few miles on the treadmill in the boys' changing room before nighttime. When I spotted Chihiro somehow entering, I realized what his secret had to be."

"You mean Chihiro is...," Aoi said, realizing where this was going. "Yep," Leon said, "'She' is really a he. I don't what made him first decide to cross-dress, but... Anyway, I wanted to confront him about it, but when I burst into the changing room, I saw Mondo was about strike Chihiro with the dumbbell. I called out to stop him, and got it in the arm myself for my trouble." "So Mondo was going to...," Sayaka said. Mondo nodded his head sadly. "If not for Leon, this would be Chihiro's trial, instead of Toko's. And this would be about the time I'd be found guilty."

"But we already know you didn't kill Toko," Kiyotaka said, almost with relief, "So the trial continues." "Not for much longer," Byakuya said, "Since we now know the truth about Chihiro, you do realize what this means." Chihiro started to sweat. "A cross-dressing boy who looks like a child even though he's a teenager," Mukuro said, "Genocide Jack would have found that irresistible." "During the time that Leon was still in the first-aid office," Sayaka said, "Toko was one of the people checking up on him, and Mondo would frequently visit. There's a good chance Toko might have overheard about Chihiro, and through her Genocide Jack would have found out about it."

"She probably tried to sneak up on Chihiro," Kyoko said, "Chihiro noticed her and ran. When they got to the gym, he hid in the only place he could... Behind the podium, where he found the Spear of Gungnir." "Hold on," Sayaka said, "If we're going off this theory that Chihiro was responsible, that means he had his tools with him the whole time, probably for defense. Come to think about it, from what Mukuro saw, it may as well be self-defense. I mean, Genocide Jack was the one out for blood, right?" "That may be," Monokuma said, "But in this court, it doesn't matter. Murder is murder, though the punishment will far more painless in the event of self-defense. Speaking of, I'm assuming you've all made your decision. Go ahead and make your vote."

After the votes were tallied, the fanfare and confetti confirmed they got it right. "Bingo!," Monokuma said, "It was indeed Chihiro Fujisaki who killed Toko Fukawa! A result that surprises even me. I thought he would have become a victim, not a killer. Oh, and Leon, Mondo. Next time be careful when you try to vote for yourselves. You're lucky this is majority vote. So now, it's punishment time! And I have a special punishment in mind for the Ultimate Programmer!" He struck the big red button, dragging Chihiro off into the separate chamber.

Chihiro was hooked up to what looked like an electric chair. But when Monokuma flipped the switch, instead of the usual electric shock, a bright light shone though the back of Chihiro's head. On the opposite wall was what looked like a computer program with a digital Chihiro running through it. However, within seconds, the digital avatar was overrun and destroyed by many digital Monokumas, leaving Chihiro braindead. Upon seeing that, Mondo broke down in tears. "Damn... I let him down... Just like with Daia..." The other students, even Byakuya, couldn't help but be sympathetic.

* * *

"I gotta thank you back there," Mukuro said to Makoto. The two of them were now sitting on the bed in his room. "I didn't need to do much," Makoto said, "One simple counterargument and everyone realized you couldn't be the killer. But, I gotta ask, did you know it was Chihiro who Genocide Jack was tracking?" Mukuro shook her head. "I only knew she wasn't acting like herself, and I could smell the bloodlust coming off her. It's a soldier's instinct. I can't say why I was disguising myself like someone else. In fact, there's a lot I can't say. I'm surprised anyone even trusts me at all."

Makoto smiled. "I'm sure you have your reasons, Mukuro." Mukuro smiled right back. "There is one thing I can say. I've had feelings for you ever since we first met. You were the first person who ever smiled at me, and it kinda disarms me every time you do." Without thinking, she touched Makoto's hand. "I know you have something with Sayaka... But... Would you mind being with me at the same time?" Makoto gulped, and suddenly he remembered something Mukuro had told him when she was still disguised as Junko. She had offered to find him a "carnivore-type" woman to match his "herbivore-type" lifestyle. He was starting to get what that meant.

The next thing he knew, Mukuro had moved to kiss him. He decided to return it, and before long their lips were locked together, tongues dancing around each other. Mukuro placed her hand near Makoto's crotch. "Aroused already," Mukuro said with a laugh, "Guess when a girl has your interest..." She started to undress, with Makoto following suit. As she slipped her skirt off, Makoto blushed. "You... Wear a thong...?" Mukuro blushed as well. "It gives me the best range of movement without exposing myself. Of course, in this situation..."

Makoto got the hint, and gently started stroking Mukuro's pussy. He was quickly rewarded by her pleasured moaning. "Damn Makoto. I underestimated you." Makoto gave a sly grin. "Well I have had practice." He unzipped his jeans and got his cock out. Mukuro's eyes grew wide in shock. "Wow! And I thought my combat knife looked dangerous." She gently held open her pussy. "I'm ready for it, though. Go right ahead." Makoto nodded and gently entered Mukuro. Once he was all the way inside, he noticed a few pained tears in Mukuro's eyes.

"You alright?," he asked. Mukuro nodded. "I'll be fine. It's only the first injury I've ever received in my career as a mercenary." She wrapped her arms around Makoto. "Go ahead and move. It doesn't hurt anymore." Soon the two of them were moving together, their lips locked tight as they came close to the high point. Finally, Makoto let loose right inside Mukuro, causing her to scream in pleasure. "Whew...," she sighed, "That's some ordinance you were packing." Makoto chuckled. "I guess I should have expected some soldier jokes with you." He kissed her one last time before they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Damn sis," the mastermind said, "I knew you liked Makoto, but I never thought you'd be able to score with him. Major props there. And really arousing." She quickly replaced the panties she was wearing. "I was planning on using that spear trap to kill you. But now that I think of it, maybe it's better that I don't. Especially since you now know the trap exists. Oh well, I'm sure she'll keep her trap shut. And really, I couldn't be happier for her." She looked at herself in the full-scale mirror in her little room. "I may be the more beautiful sister, but Mukuro is no slouch. Good news, sis. You've been promoted to survivor."

To be continued...

**I hope I don't too much hate for making Chihiro a killer. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Celestia Ludenberg

**I don't think I even need the warning anymore. You guys know about it. Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 3: Celestia Ludenberg

Mondo had just finished explaining what had happened between him and Chihiro the night before Toko's death. "And I wound up getting so mad I just reached for the nearest thing I could. But before I could start swinging, I heard Leon's voice and... Well, you know what happened after that." "Mondo swore me to secrecy in the nurse's office," Leon said, "That was around the time Toko came to check in on us. I guess she must have overheard the tail end of our discussion." Kyoko put a hand to her chin. "She had been writing everything she experienced while at this school in her journal, perhaps hoping to gain material for her next novel."

"Right," Byakuya said, "But then she wound up swapping with Genocide Jack. She mentioned that she would change whenever she fainted or sneezed. She had been trying to guard herself against it but... Well..." Mondo began tearing up. "I should have been watching Chihiro... If I had been there, he never would have had to kill someone just to save himself... For a few short hours..." Sayaka then looked over to Mukuro. "Well, well, someone's glowing." Mukuro blushed as she tried to avert her gaze from Sayaka. "I... Don't know what you're implying."

"It's fine," Sayaka said, "I don't mind sharing. You're a friend after all." She then gave a knowing smile. "He was totally amazing though, right?" Mukuro blushed even harder, causing Sayaka to giggle. "I knew it, you totally did it with Makoto. Guess that makes us sisters. Though I don't know that we'll have much to talk about, me being an idol and you being a mercenary." Mukuro scowled. "Hey, I like girly things too! Didn't you notice how comfortable I was wearing one of Junko's outfits?" That little outburst caused everyone in the room to start laughing, relieving a lot of tension in the room.

As the third floor opened up and the students started exploring, Leon sighed. "Makoto's getting all the action in this place. I was hoping I'd have a shot at Sayaka." Mondo smiled. "Dude, the only time you would have had a shot at her was on the night Hiro was killed. She passed him a note to try and lure him into a trap, only to back out after the note was sent thanks to Makoto. Now what if that note had been given to you instead? Worse still, what if Sayaka still decided to go through with it?" Leon stopped and shuddered at the implications.

In addition to the usual empty classrooms with the same metal plates over all the windows, the third floor had a rec room, art room, and physics lab. "Man," Makoto said, "Hifumi would have loved this art room. Too bad he had to do something stupid." Inside the physics lab was a giant machine that supposedly supplied the entire school with fresh oxygen. "Is the school really so sealed off we'd need a machine like this?," Kiyotaka wondered aloud. "Got me, bro," Mondo said, "Physics was never my strong suit."

Later that day Monokuma announced his next incentive. Several stacks of cash fell on top of the podium he was standing on. "Here you go, ten billion yen to the student who graduates. Offer's open to any who are interested." Leon scoffed. "As if a successful baseball player like myself needs that kinda cheese." "Indeed," Byakuya said, "Even if I was to consider something so petty as killing for money, the amount is short a few thousand zeros." One by one all the students walked out of the gym. "Guess Monokuma didn't think this motive through," Sayaka said, "We may be able to get through this one without a murder."

"Speaking of," Aoi said, "The night after the last trial, I was crying myself to sleep and decided to grab some donuts from the storeroom to help cheer me up. Then I saw this eerie glow from the bath. When I took a look, I saw what looked like Chihiro's ghost." The students all gathered in the bath to check for themselves. Soon enough, Makoto noticed one of the lockers was open. Inside was a laptop, which Makoto recognized as being from the library. When Kyoko booted it up, a digital rendition of Chihiro's head popped. 'Good morning, Master.' The figure then looked shocked and said, 'Oh, you're not Master. Who are you people?'

Kyoko walked up to the laptop and typed in, 'What are you?' 'Oh,' the avatar said, 'My name is Alter Ego. I was created by my Master, Chihiro Fujisaki, to decrypt all the files on this laptop. It's a lot harder than you'd think, so I think they must have something to do with this school.' "Wow," Sayaka said, "So Chihiro created this AI program all on his own?" Kyoko nodded. "I'm not surprised. He was the Ultimate Programmer, after all." Makoto put a hand to his chin. "That laptop was broken when we first found it. I guess Chihiro must have fixed it up, hence the reason why he had his tools with him when Genocide Jack came after him."

"But why hide it here of all places?," Aoi asked. Mondo took a quick look around. "Hold on... There's no security cameras in this room." "Yes," Kyoko said, "I noticed that as well. This is a blind spot in the mastermind's security, making it ideal for hiding things one wouldn't want to be seen. Seems even in death, Chihiro left us a ray of hope." 'By the way,' Alter Ego said, 'I haven't Master for a while now. Do any of you know where he is?' Kyoko thought a bit about how to answer, then simply typed out, 'He was killed.' She decided not to mention that he had killed Toko.

Regardless, the revelation of his "Master's" death seemed to sadden Alter Ego. 'He always did suspect he wouldn't last long in this situation.' The students now had Alter Ego to help them figure out the mysterious mastermind's plans. Later that day in the cafeteria, Makoto decided to bring Celeste her usual tea. When she sipped it, her eyes lit up. "My, my. This is perfectly brewed. Very well done, Makoto." Makoto sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "It seems like things are definitely looking up for us, huh? What with our new friend Alter Ego."

Celeste gave a sad frown. "You all seem to treat it like it's a living person, but it's really just an artificial intelligence." Makoto chuckled. "An artificial intelligence made by the Ultimate Programmer. Who knows? With his help, we may just find our way out of here. Preferably without any more killing." He turned to Celeste. "I know you said we should simply adapt to our new living conditions, but I seem to recall you saying you had plans for the outside. Are you really so willing to just give them all up like that?" Celeste looked at Makoto, and suddenly felt very transparent.

A few days later, Kyoko noticed Alter Ego was missing. "Who could have taken him?," Aoi said, "Did the mastermind find out and grab him themself?" "Impossible," Kyoko said, "Alter Ego would have screamed if anyone he didn't know approached him. And with my door open, I would have heard it easily." Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Then we must consider a difficult possibility. That one of us is a traitor for the mastermind." The others looked at him in confusion. "Don't act so surprised. It was obvious the mastermind would need someone on the inside to make sure the game moved along smoothly. We'd better be on our guard."

"I'm concerned everyone's gonna suspect me," Mukuro said to Sayaka, "After all, I was pretending to be someone else with no explanation." "I wouldn't worry too much," Celeste said as she came over, "You being the mole would be far too obvious. Even Byakuya thinks so." Sayaka nodded as she placed a reassuring hand on Mukuro's shoulder. Mukuro smiled, but then quickly turned serious. "Did you guys hear that?" Celeste and Sayaka turned alert, and sure enough there was a sound like someone running. The three of them hurried in the direction of the noise, which led them to the physics room on the third floor.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the rest of students were enjoying lunch while Kiyotaka came back in. "Hey," Aoi said, "Where's Leon?" As if on cue, the body discovery announcement came on. Shortly thereafter, Mukuro came bursting into the cafeteria. "Everyone! In the physics lab!" The group followed her up to the lab. Celeste was right outside the door. Inside, Sayaka was leaning against the giant oxygen machine crying. It didn't take long for the others to see why. Leon was on the floor not too far from where Sayaka stood, lying face-down in a pool of his own blood.

"I'm getting surprised left and right here," Monokuma said as he popped up, "But at the least the game is going along at a good clip, so I won't complain. This is the third murder so far, and just like before, one of you guys went and killed Leon Kuwata. Here's your next file. Good luck you guys." Makoto sighed as he looked over the file. "Another murder. When is this insanity going to end?" "At least," Byakuya said, "When there are only three people left. At that point the body discovery announcements will be useless. I suppose the mastermind could keep this going until only one person is left standing, but who really knows?"

* * *

Mukuro explained that she and the other girls were at the entrance when she had heard what sounded like a shattering noise, which first alerted her that something was wrong. When Sayaka and Celeste heard the running sounds, they followed them to the third floor where they started looking around. The physics lab was the first place they searched and that's where they found Leon. The announcement came in immediately after that. A quick examination of Leon's body revealed a few oddities. There was a superficial wound on the right side of his head, in addition to the more fatal wound on the left side. The right side was blunt force trauma, but the left side seemed to be sharp force trauma. Yet there was no sign as to what could have cut him.

On the side of the oxygen machine was a smear of blood, likely Leon's. In addition, his already broken left arm had been dislocated at the shoulder. There was also evidence of blood on his right knuckles, like he had been in a fight. Seeing the furnace gate unlocked again, Makoto checked it out. Once again, there was evidence of it being used, only this time it was more glaring, since there a distinct shoulder tassel left behind. "No way...," he muttered, but he decided to wait until the trial to reveal this piece of evidence. "Did you find something?," Kyoko said. Makoto nodded. "I think it may point directly to a suspect, but I want to wait until the trial to be sure." "Good thought," Kyoko said, "Speaking of, we'd better get going."

* * *

"This trial should get very interesting," Monokuma said, "I wonder if you guys can keep this winning streak up." "First off," Kiyotaka said, "We should try to prove or disprove Mukuro, Sayaka, and Celeste's testimony. They are the ones to first discover the body, but under suspicious circumstances. Remember the situation in the last trial." Kyoko put a hand to her chin. "There's no need to worry about that. The body discovery announcement went off when all three of them discovered Leon's corpse. Besides..." She turned to Kiyotaka. "I don't think any of them could have killed Leon in the manner his killed in."

"What manner would that be?," Sakura asked. "With their bare hands," Makoto said, "It seems obvious from the state of the crime scene. Kyoko, you're thinking the superficial wound on the right side of Leon's head is from a fist, right?" Kyoko smiled. "So, you noticed it as well. We can infer from the fact that Leon has obvious defense markings that he got in a fight with his killer. Example, the blood on the knuckles of his good hand." "We know he had to have gotten killed when his head slammed against the oxygen machine," Celeste said, "Could that occur from just punching him on the side of the head?"

"Ordinarily, no," Sakura said, "In that situation, a human will instinctively try to stop themselves by holding their arms out. However, with the state of Leon's left arm..." Makoto nodded. "There was little chance he'd be able to save himself. But someone would have to be pretty strong to hit him with enough force to send him reeling into the machine hard enough to cause significant injury. I doubt Sayaka or Celeste have that amount of strength." "What about Mukuro?," Kiyotaka asked. Mukuro scoffed. "I may know a thing or two about fisticuffs, however..." She brought out her combat knife. "Why resort to that when I always have this on hand?"

Aoi nodded. "The fact that Mukuro keeps her combat knife on hand is common knowledge. Other than her, the only people who could punch Leon hard enough are Sakura, Mondo, and you Taka." Kiyotaka scoffed. "As if I would kill someone. That would go against my title of the Ultimate Moral Compass." "Then how do you explain this?," Makoto said, and he brought out the shoulder tassel, "I found this in the furnace, and it matches your uniform." Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "So the furnace was used again. Come to think of it, Taka was the one in charge of furnace duty this week."

Kiyotaka suddenly became very nervous. "Bro...," Mondo said, "Don't tell me you..." "Of... Of course not!," Kiyotaka said, "I am the Ultimate Moral Compass! My purpose is to guide others on the right path! To kill another goes against everything I am!" "You may not have killed intentionally," Kyoko said, "But you did try to cover up evidence. Mukuro mentioned hearing a shattering sound. And hidden in the blood on the oxygen machine, was a light bulb socket. But there was no evidence of glass in Leon's head." Sayaka covered her mouth. "If there was supposed to be a light bulb there... The amount of shattered glass would have been more than enough."

Kyoko nodded. "When Makoto mentioned the furnace was used, I did my own search. And I found something he missed." She held up what looked like the metal end of a bulb. "The three girls who discovered the body were standing at the entrance to the school, according to Mukuro. Even at the rate they were running, it would have taken some time to reach the physics lab. Given the normal rate at which sound travels, and taking into account hallways and how close the footsteps they heard would have to be for all three girls to hear them, I'd say there's little chance they would have run into anyone on the way to the physics lab."

"Maybe they did," Aoi said, "But too far from the physics lab for it to be suspicious." Mukuro's eyes lit up. "Actually, we did see Taka on the way down. He simply said he was coming back from a quick pool game in the rec room. He looked like all the color had drained from his face." Kiyotaka was really starting to sweat now, making Mondo really worried. "A good amount of blood had been lost," Byakuya said, "Meaning a decent amount of time had passed. The rest of us were all in the cafeteria, and since we can take Mukuro's testimony as fact, that leaves only two people on the third floor, where both the rec room and the physics lab are located."

Monokuma started chuckling. "It looks like you guys have come to a conclusion. So let's get to the voting. Remember, all of you must vote... No exceptions." The votes were quickly tallied, and sure enough the usual fanfare and confetti came out of nowhere. "Three in a row! Three in a row!," Monokuma said, "You guys are good! It was indeed Kiyotaka Ishimaru who killed Leon Kuwata!" "Bro...," Mondo said, "Why...?" Kiyotaka started breaking down in tears. "I never intended to kill him. I was simply confronting him about how he betrayed you and Chihiro. Next thing I remember we're getting in a fight, and before I know it, he's lying on the floor dying."

"I will admit it was an accident," Monokuma said, "Not that it matters. But the removal of evidence was deliberate." "I think I see," Celeste said, "He suddenly realized he had a chance to escape, and get the money that was promised as a reward." Kiyotaka closed his eyes, which did little to hold back the tears. "My family's been in debt every since my grandfather was removed as Prime Minister of Japan. When I realized I had accidentally killed Leon, my next thought was that I had an opportunity to get enough money to get us out of it."

"Shame really," Monokuma said, "But now it's time for the big moment! Punishment time! And I have special one set up just for the Ultimate Moral Compass." He hit his big red button, dragging Kiyotaka into the execution chamber. Kiyotaka found himself being driven down a street. All around were various signs declaring him the new Prime Minister. After a bit, Monokuma showed up in nearby building, dressed in a black tuxedo and carrying a sniper rifle. Taking aim, Monokuma fired, shooting Kiyotaka right through the heart. Kiyotaka could only chuckle weakly at the irony of his situation as his sight started to fade.

* * *

"I feel bad for Mondo," Makoto said as he and Celeste were in her room. She had invited him there for a special reason. "First Mondo loses his brother," Makoto continued, "And now Chihiro, Leon, and Taka, his best friends, have been killed. And we still don't know what happened to Alter Ego." Celeste sighed. "I took him. I've already told Kyoko. He's still in the bath. He was hidden there for a reason, after all." Makoto was a little surprised. "But why?" Celeste closed her eyes. "At first I was considering doing it as part of a murder plot, but then I realized the only people desperate enough to want him back were either dead or untrusting of me."

She sat down on the bed next to Makoto. "So instead, I decided to simply hide him somewhere new. Like Byakuya, I suspect there may be a mole in our group secretly working for the mastermind. And if that's the case, then they were there when we found Alter Ego." She looked at Makoto, and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "You were right," Celeste said, "I want to get out of here more than anyone. I thought that killing someone was the only way, but when I look at you, I see a better way. A way that doesn't put my life at risk." She smiled and moved to kiss him. "I'm going all in with you. And somehow I know it's a sure bet."

Makoto smiled and pressed his lips against Celeste's. She didn't resist, but rather opened her mouth to suck his tongue in. They spent a few minutes making out before separating for air. Celeste then stood up and began to undo her blouse. "I've already placed you at rank B. But now, I think it's about time you became a rank A." She removed her blouse and skirt a laid down on the bed. "That's how much I really care about you." Makoto smiled, removed his own shirt and pants, and gently started stroking Celeste's pussy. Celeste gave a satisfied moan. "That's incredible. It's easy to see how Sayaka and Mukuro were so satisfied with you."

Makoto smiled as he began to lick her between her legs, the shock of pleasure causing Celeste to arc her back. "You get wet easily," Makoto said, wiping his mouth. Celeste gave a mischievous smirk. "I've always been extremely sensitive." She held her legs open. "This is my first time, so be gentle." Makoto nodded as he carefully entered Celeste. With how wet she was, he was able to slide in easily. Celeste gave a slight shriek when her hymen was broken, but other than that it didn't hurt to bad. "Amazing," Celeste said, "It fits so well."

Makoto chuckled and leaned over to Celeste. "This is were the good part comes in." Celeste wrapped her arms around Makoto's back as he began to move inside her. The next few hours filled Celeste's mind with pure pleasure as Makoto plowed her again and again. "This is so amazing," she said, "It feels so good." Makoto pulled her into a sitting position and kissed her again as she came close to the high point. As the two came together, Celeste kept kissing her new lover, making the orgasm even better. They collapsed in the bed as Makoto dragged the cover them. "Makoto," Celeste said, "I'd like you to know my real name." Makoto nodded. "Taeko," Celeste said, "Taeko Yasuhiro. Please promise you'll keep it a secret." Makoto kissed her forehead. "From everyone."

* * *

"Well," the mastermind said, "Almost everyone." She then saw her mole enter the room. "You always seem to get off on watching his sexual exploits," they said. The mastermind smirked. "And what if I do? It's too bad I'll never get to enjoy him myself, but I'm the kind of woman who likes to keep her chastity." She offered the mole some tea. "Things are going a little different from what I expected," the mastermind said, "But it's still very exciting, so I won't complain. What about Chihiro's little program?" The mole shook their head. "There's no sign of it. I think someone in the group knows where it is, but I do not." The mastermind sighed. "Oh well. It's gonna be a problem, but there's little I can do about it."

To be continued...

**Read and review guys. I love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aoi Asahina

**Other than the good stuff at the end, there's something in this chapter that I think a great many fans of Dangan Ronpa will enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 4: Aoi Asahina

"And that's when I saw Sakura fighting with Monokuma," Makoto told Kyoko. Three successful cases, and Kyoko had felt comfortable enough around Makoto to confide in him a few interesting facts that she had learned from Alter Ego. When she had suggested they hook Alter Ego up to the main school server, Mukuro suggested otherwise, saying the only place they could safely do so was well known to the mastermind. That led Kyoko to suspect Mukuro knew the mastermind personally. "I think she and the mastermind may have originally worked together, but now there is a rift between them. The spear trap that killed Toko is proof of that."

Normally Makoto would have been hesitant to reveal Sakura was with Monokuma, but something inside him told him it would be worse if he kept it hidden. "You've grown in confidence as of late," Kyoko said, "Perhaps it is because..." She blushed a little. "Of the three women now in love with you." It was certainly becoming a female dominated group, especially since the last three killers were men, as well as two of the victims. And with Sayaka, Mukuro, and Celeste hanging around Makoto like a gang of groupies, even Mondo admitted he was jealous of how much of a man Makoto had become.

Thinking about the current situation, Makoto said, "Should we tell Hina?" Aoi and Sakura had become good friends from day one, and the idea that Sakura might be working for the mastermind would no doubt be heartbreaking. "I think we should," Kyoko said, "Better to hear it from us than to hear it from the mastermind." With the fourth floor opened, the students were able to explore a chemistry lab, the staff room, and the music room. It was in this last room that Kyoko and Makoto pulled Aoi aside and broke the news to her. "But why?," Aoi asked, "Someone as gentle as her... Why would she be working for the mastermind?"

As anticipated, Monokuma's next incentive involved revealing Sakura to be the mole, and then ordering her to kill someone or else her family would suffer. Sakura silently left the gym. Mukuro folded her arms. "Damn... So that's how far the mastermind would go. Why would they be so desperate?" Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Well, I trust this will teach you a lesson. In this game, we cannot trust anyone. After all, we never know what anyone is thinking..." But he was quickly interrupted by a sharp slap from Aoi, sending his glasses dropping to the floor. "You really asked for that," Celeste said, "Because even if this is a game, making friends can be the key to saving your life. Do not make light of other people's feelings."

"She's right," Kyoko said with a nod, "Not everyone thinks along the same lines as you. And the sooner you remember that, the better off you'll be." One by one the others left Byakuya in the gym, Mondo spitting in his direction before heading off. Byakuya retrieved his glasses. "You'll all learn soon enough...," he muttered. "The nerve of him," Mondo said as he and the others sat in the cafeteria, "I mean, what choice does Sakura really have? That damn bear is apparently holding her family hostage. Hell, they may actually be dead. None of us knows what's going on outside, so who can say?"

"If she is forced to kill someone," Sayaka said, "I hope it's that bastard Byakuya. He's been acting like a jerk this whole time. And the way he's been acting so cold at everyone else's death. Hiro got roped into my stupid murder plan only to fall victim to someone else. Hifumi thought he was doing the right thing by confronting him, he may not have even meant to kill Hiro. Toko wasn't even in control when her serial killer side was stalking Chihiro, and poor Chihiro was just defending himself. Leon was the victim of a misunderstanding. Taka was more concerned about his family as a whole than for himself."

The next day, Makoto saw Mukuro walk into the cafeteria with a sad look on her face. "It's Sakura," she said, "She's decided she won't kill any of us, but is instead taking a third option. She was told to kill someone, not necessarily one of us. She's turning Monokuma's own penchant for loopholes against him and committing suicide." Makoto, Kyoko, and Mondo all stood up at that revelation. Aoi quickly got up and headed out of the cafeteria. "Where the hell is she?," Mondo asked. "In the rec room," Mukuro said, "And I'm not the only one she was talking to." She stepped aside to reveal Celeste.

The group all headed to the rec room. On the way, Makoto noticed Byakuya passing by them on the way to the kitchen. Outside, the group saw Aoi sitting against the wall outside the rec room, tears streaming down her face. It didn't take long to see what she was crying about. Inside the room, Sakura was sitting on one of the chairs, blood streaming from her mouth. Makoto quickly got the door open and the checked on her. However, they didn't need to check her vitals, as the corpse discovery announcement suddenly came on. "Damn," Mondo said, "She really went through with it."

"But why didn't she wait until she'd convinced all of us?," Celeste wondered, "Me and Mukuro had our doubts, sure. But I didn't think there were people she'd trust enough to know her better than to kill someone else. Except perhaps for Hina." "That's a mystery you'll have to solve as you investigate," Monokuma said, "After all, that's the best time to solve such mysteries, right? During an investigation." For once the students had to agree with him. Byakuya walked into the room and looked at the corpse. "So it seems the game continues. I look forward to finding out which of you finally took my advice." Makoto narrowed his eyes as he took the latest file.

* * *

Celeste and Mukuro showed the group the letters they had received. Makoto remembered getting one as well, as did Sayaka, Mondo, and Kyoko. Aoi didn't receive one, likely because she knew Sakura best and of course Sakura would never bring harm to Aoi. Byakuya said he hadn't received a note either, which made Kyoko and Makoto very suspicious. Mukuro noted the teacup in front of Sakura's chair, and with a quick sniff confirmed the presence of poison. There was also a void on the table where the teacup sat, showing another cup had been placed there.

There seemed to be some sort of yellow powder on Sakura's sneaker, and Sayaka headed for the chemistry lab to see if there was anything matching it. Sure enough, there was a whole mess of the powder on the floor in front of the cabinet, and a void of footprints that matched Sakura's size. There were also two identical vials, one with poison and one with a protein supplement. Oddly, the one that was labeled as protein was slightly empty and filled with a substance that matched the poison in the teacup, while the vial labeled as poison held the same yellow powder that was on the ground. In addition, it looked as though the labels had been switched.

Curious, Sayaka checked the trash bin and found another vial, or rather pieces of one. The part with the label said that it had contained protein. In addition, there was another poison bottle with a substance that matched the poison in the cup. Remembering he had seen Byakuya heading for the kitchen while the rest of them went to check on Sakura, Makoto looked to see if he could find anything in the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a freshly cleaned teacup sitting in the drying rack, and two missing from the cupboard where they were stored. Kyoko checked the trash bin in the kitchen and found a few interesting things.

The first was a note from Sakura, asking the recipient to meet her the rec room at a certain time. The time mentioned matched the time of death in the Monokuma File. The second was what looked like a suicide note from Sakura. Kyoko handed the note to Aoi, who cried as she read it. "She wanted all of us to live in peace, and not hate each other." Even through her tears, a smile came to Aoi's face. "That's just like Sakura. I knew she'd never give in to Monokuma's demands." She looked at Kyoko. "We have to find out who killed her. If this wasn't at the crime scene, then it means someone had to have removed it, which means it had to be her killer." Kyoko smiled. "My thoughts exactly. Come on. We have a trial to win."

* * *

"Well now," Monokuma said, "This one might be a bit tough. Someone struck at Sakura before she could make her move." "That narrows the list of suspects," Byakuya said, "Mukuro and Celeste admitted to meeting with her, and Hina was found right outside the rec room when Sakura was found dead." Kyoko shook her head. "The notes they had been given don't match up with the time of death. In fact, the reason they had been called was for Sakura to reassure them that she would not kill them." Celeste nodded in affirmation. "It's true. All that happened was that Sakura offered me piece of candy as a peace offering, then assured me she did not call me to the rec room to kill me."

"Same here," Mukuro said, "In fact, when I asked who she did plan to kill, she said 'myself'. That's when I went to find Celeste and afterwards we both headed to the cafeteria to break the news." Byakuya scoffed. "I highly doubt this was suicide. If she was planning to kill herself, she would have barred the door to prevent anyone from stopping her." "True," Kyoko said, "But that doesn't mean she wasn't planning to kill herself." She revealed the suicide note. "This note was written by Sakura. Hina confirmed it's Sakura's handwriting. This was found in the trash bin in the kitchen."

"So someone removed it," Mondo said, "Maybe it was the killer." Byakuya smirked. "The only person who would remove it was Hina. After all, we know Sakura was poisoned. But how did the poison get there?" He held up the poison bottle from the chemistry lab. "Don't bother with a demonstration," Sayaka said, "The label on that bottle was switched for one from a protein container. I noticed it when I checked there myself. In fact, there was a whole mess of a similar substance spilled on the floor. In the trash nearby was the remains of the bottle it came from, which was in fact a protein vial. There's no poison at all in the bottle Byakuya's holding."

Byakuya grumbled. "You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" "For a good reason," Sayaka said, "There's no evidence that anyone other than Sakura was near that cabinet. There was a void in the powder that matched her footprints. If someone had switched the labels, it would have been before Sakura went for the poison. Tell me, Byakuya, when could Hina have gone and switched the labels?" Byakuya scowled. "Hina was being comforted by the rest of us for most of the day," Kyoko said, "There was never a time when she was out of our sight until just before the body was discovered."

Byakuya smiled. "So we're out of suspects." Makoto shook his head. "I don't think so." He held up the other note Kyoko had found. "This was found in the trash bin along with the suicide note. Now all of us were given a similar note, except for Hina, who wouldn't need one since she knew Sakura would never kill her. But you supposedly never received one, Byakuya." Byakuya frowned. "Your point?" "I think you get the point very well," Mondo said, realizing what Makoto was getting at, "Why wouldn't Sakura send you a note? You were the one most suspicious of her."

"The teacup that was removed from the rec room and washed is proof that someone was there when Sakura died," Kyoko said, "And likely slipped the poison into her cup. Given how the labels for the poison and protein were switched, it's easy to see how she was tricked. The killer then took the teacup, the two notes, and the poison vial from the room." "Given how much time passed between the time of death and when we found the body," Makoto said, "There was more than enough time to carefully replace the poison vial without stepping in the powder, wash the teacup, and dispose of the notes. A careful removal of evidence."

"That certainly sounds like your style, Byakuya," Celeste said, "And you have been reminding us about how you intended to win this so-called 'game'." Byakuya smirked. "And you're basing your theory on so little evidence?" "Sometimes the lack of evidence is the greatest evidence of all," Kyoko said, "For example, you're shoe size is a few sizes smaller than Sakura's, so it wouldn't be too difficult to carefully step into the void in the powder to replace the poison. Additionally, you've always made a habit of personally taking care of your own dishes, washing them before and after using them just in case. The way the teacup was washed matches your preferred style."

"Not only that," Makoto said, "But out of all the people who were not confirmed to have visited Sakura, you're the only one without an alibi for the time of death." Monokuma started chuckling again. "Well now, it seems you've all come to a conclusion, yes? Then let's get to the voting. Remember, everyone has to vote. No stalling now." Once again, the votes were tallied and fanfare and confetti filled the room. "Bingo! You guys got it right again! Byakuya Togami was the one to kill Sakura Ogami. Funny, all his attempts to cover his own tracks only left a trail of breadcrumbs right to him. For the record, Sakura tried to kill herself before he entered the rec room. Imagine the look of surprise on her face when what she thought was poison was just her protein supplement."

Byakuya slammed his fist against his podium. "Damn... All that planning, and I still get found out?" Kyoko grinned. "I guess you could call it karma. You may have done a good job hiding evidence, but you counted on Sakura's actions to give us additional suspects. It didn't work." Celeste turned to Byakuya. "It's like I told you before, you shouldn't make light of other people's feelings. We're not all like you. Did you really think me and Mukuro would suspect Sakura of trying to kill us? I actually went into that room betting I'd be leaving under my own power."

"Too bad, Byakuya," Monokuma said, "It was a good plan, but in the end it had its flaws. Now comes the good part, the execution! And I have the perfect execution in place for the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." He hit the big red button, and Byakuya was dropped through a trap door. He fell into what looked like a hellish landscape, the walls of which resembled a trash can. Monokuma popped out, dressed like a peasant boy. He threw several sharp stones at Byakuya, who quickly ran from the hail of stones. When he found an exit, he took it, only to find himself in a frozen landscape. With no other way out, he wound up dying from his wounds and the cold.

* * *

Makoto was in Aoi's room comforting her after the loss of her best friend. "That jerk Byakuya got what he deserved," Aoi said through her tears, "But... But I would have preferred it if Sakura didn't have to die at all." Makoto gently caressed Aoi cheek. "Listen, Hina. You can't let yourself give in to despair. That's what the mastermind wants. Don't forget, Sakura's last wish was that the rest of us get along and the killings stop. We're now in a situation where that is possible. The mastermind would have to take direct action for any more killings to happen."

As Aoi starred into Makoto's eyes, she began to blush. "I... Wasn't expecting us to get this close..." She placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder, and Makoto, realizing where this was going, moved to kiss her. She didn't resist. Without thinking, Aoi moved Makoto's hand to her breasts. "Are you sure?," Makoto said, having a good idea what Aoi was thinking. Aoi nodded. "I want to forget all this, if only for a little while." And with that, she undid her ponytail. Makoto smiled. "You were always worried you weren't girly enough. But from what I'm looking at, you have nothing to worry about."

Aoi smirked as she rubbed Makoto's crotch. "I can tell. This has gotten real hard." She removed her track jacket and tank top, revealing her sizable breasts. "How are they? I know they're bigger than Sayaka's, Mukuro's, and Celeste's. But I know some guys don't like it when a girl's boobs are too big." Makoto smiled as he massaged Aoi breasts, causing her to sharply gasp. "It doesn't matter to me what a girl's measurements are," Makoto said, "All that matters to me is how a girl thinks." Aoi smiled as she unzipped Makoto's pants. "Well, then let me show what I think... Oh my!"

She was staring at Makoto's cock. "It's much bigger than I thought," Aoi said, "With your height, I would have assumed..." Makoto chuckled. "Surprised, huh? This may be the only thing about me that's above average." "We'll see about that," Aoi said as she slipped her shorts off. Judging from the damp spot on her panties, she was already wet. Makoto smirked. "I'm guessing just rubbing your breasts was enough. You must be really sensitive." "Well," Aoi said, "My boobs are real, believe it or not. In fact, they really helped when I learning how to swim, actually helping my float on my own."

Makoto gently slid aside Aoi panties. "Well, if you're this wet..." Aoi nodded, and Makoto gently entered inside her. "Amazing," Aoi said as she felt Makoto's fullness inside her, "So this is what the other girls have been getting." She placed her hand on Makoto's leg. "Well, get moving. We both know where this is going." Makoto nodded and began to move. Feeling the intense pleasure rushing through her body, Aoi grabbed one of her boobs and started sucking the nipple. With a playful smirk, Makoto did the same to the other one, causing Aoi to really feel it. As they came closer, Aoi wrapped her arms around Makoto. With a loud scream, Makoto released inside Aoi womanhood.

Aoi was panting heavily after that. "Incredible..." Makoto, a little worn out himself, lay down right next to her. "You know," Aoi said, "We do need to find a way out of here that doesn't involve killing each other. I mean, with this much inside me..." She rubbed her belly. "I think I might become pregnant." Hearing that Makoto realized something. It was possible Sayaka, Mukuro, and Celeste were pregnant even now. There was no way Makoto wanted his kids to grow up within the confines of the school. They needed to be outside, in the real world. "We'll find a way," Makoto said, "I'll see to it."

* * *

"So sure of yourself," the mastermind said, "But who knows? You may be onto something." She turned her attention to Kyoko, who was still holding Sakura's suicide note. "I didn't get a chance to look at that note in full, but I suspect there's something important on it besides her last words. I need to find a way to look at it, and if necessary destroy it." She opened a nearby closet. Inside was a fright mask and white cloak. "This game is winding down, with only one trial remaining. It didn't go as I anticipated, but then again, plans can fail."

To be continued...

**I should mention that next chapter will NOT be the last, just the midway point. Anyway, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kyoko Kirigiri

**There's going to be a slight break from the pattern so far in this chapter. Just bear in mind that it's not the last chapter, just the midway point. Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 5: Kyoko Kirigiri

Makoto sighed as he lay in bed. The fifth floor that had opened up after the last trial hadn't proven to be any more useful than the previous floors. Most of the doors were locked, and a new rule prevented them from breaking down the doors. The rooms they could get into were a staff room, a small theater, and a greenhouse, all of which were just as locked off from the outside world as the rest of the school. Makoto drifted off to sleep, but couldn't help but feel worried that his kids would have to grow up in this school. Suddenly, a noise at his door made him wake with a start.

When it managed to open on its own even though he had locked it, he reached under his pillow to retrieve the defense knife Mukuro had given him. Sure enough, a mysterious figure entered the room, wearing a white cloth that covered their body and a black fright mask that hid their face. In their hand was a simple knife, which the person brandished in an apparent attempt to frighten Makoto. However, Makoto surprised the figure by retaliating with his own knife. Before the figure could make another move, Kyoko showed up, causing the figure to flee.

"Are you alright?," Kyoko asked. Makoto nodded as he placed the knife on the bedstand. "Whoever that was, they were able to open my door without any problem. That was the mastermind, wasn't it?" "I think so," Kyoko said, "It was far too small to be Mondo, and the other girls are currently in the cafeteria. I can say without a doubt it is impossible for any of them to have been wearing that costume." She turned to leave. "Kyoko, wait," Makoto said as he grabbed her hand, "It may not be safe to go back to your room." He walked over to his door and closed it.

"I doubt they'll try anything here a second time," Makoto said, "And they won't go anywhere near the cafeteria." Kyoko blushed. "Well, if I must stay with you until morning, there are a few things I need to say." She sat down on the bed. "Do you remember when you first asked me about my talent?" Makoto nodded. "The truth is," Kyoko said, "I couldn't remember. My instinct told me to keep my amnesia a secret. But as we continued to face trial after trial, my memories started to awaken again. I now remember that I am the Ultimate Detective. And... My father is the real headmaster of this school."

"You dad is...," Makoto said. Kyoko nodded. "But I know he would never condone something like this, which means whoever the mastermind is, they've done something to him." Then, to Makoto's surprised, Kyoko started to show signs of tears. "I had come to this school just to cut ties with him... But if anything bad has happened..." Makoto sat next to Kyoko and wiped away one of her tears. Seeing this, she blushed. "It's funny. I've always tried to hide my emotions to avoid getting hurt, but whenever you're near me... I just can't help it."

She gently took Makoto's head in her hands. "I think... I think I've fallen in love with you." Makoto smiled, and the two of them kissed. As their lips were locked together, Kyoko started unbuttoning her jacket. "Kyoko...," Makoto said as he came up for air. Kyoko blushed as she smiled. "Come on now, Makoto. After having this happen four times already, did you really think I'd be reserved about this?" Makoto smirked. "Maybe a little." He then placed his hand under Kyoko's skirt and playfully rubbed her womanhood. "But it's a pleasant surprise you aren't."

Kyoko moaned in pleasure as she finished removing her jacket and undershirt. Makoto was a little surprised by what he saw. "You're not wearing a bra? That's the fifth time I've seen that." Kyoko laughed gently. "So none of the other girls wear one either. That's interesting." Makoto smirked as he gently played with Kyoko's nipple. "You won't hear me complaining." Kyoko licked her lips as she undid Makoto's pants, revealing his cock. "Impressive. I never would have guessed." Makoto shrugged. "Hina said something similar."

Kyoko moved to straddle Makoto. Moving her panties out of the way, she carefully lowered herself onto Makoto's manhood, wincing as he fully entered her. "Damn," Makoto said, "How many girls can one man deflower in his lifetime?" Kyoko smiled as she kissed Makoto again. "I'm probably going to be the last." Makoto sighed and began moving. Kyoko started to pant as Makoto's fullness became evident with every thrust. As she felt herself reach the high point, she said, "Go ahead Makoto. Finish up inside me." Makoto nodded as he quickened his pace. Finally, the two of them reached a simultaneous orgasm.

As the recovered, a fevered knock came to the door. Quickly they got redressed and Makoto opened the door, revealing Celeste. "Oh," she said when she saw Kyoko, "Welcome to the sisterhood Kyoko. But now's not the time for this, we just heard a scream coming from the direction of the storeroom." Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other and followed Celeste. Everyone else except for Mondo was outside, giving Makoto a bad feeling. When he went inside, he heard a familiar pained grunt. Sure enough, behind one of the boxes was Mondo, a blade jammed into his side.

When Mondo saw the others, he smiled weakly. "Sorry 'bout this... Saw this suspicious figure running out of Makoto's room... Went to follow it..." Makoto noticed the knife wound was bleeding profusely. It was clear Mondo didn't have long to live. "I don't suppose you caught the perp without their mask?," Makoto asked. Mondo shook his head. "Sorry... They never took it off... Must've been concerned about being seen..." He placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "But we both know it was the mastermind who did this... The rest of you... Have alibis..."

He smiled weakly. "You be sure to get that bastard... And take care of the girls... It's your responsibility... As a man..." His eyes started to close. "As for me... I'll be going... To see Chihiro, Taka, Leon... And my brother... Maybe have a chance to apologize... For everything..." And with that, his eyes closed for good, and the body discovery announcement came on. "Hoo boy," Monokuma said as he showed up, "This last trial may be easier than I was hoping. Oh well, it'll provide some last minute excitement before this is all over."

"Then you're admitting you were the one who killed Mondo?," Sayaka said through her tears. "Oh sure," Monokuma said, "I mean, there's no one else it could be. Like Mondo said, the rest of you have viable alibis. But of course, I didn't kill him as me, as I'm sure Makoto and Kyoko have figured out. So, for this final trial, you won't be finding who did it, per se. Rather, you'll be trying to find out who I really am. And if you can figure that out, then not only will you survive the trial, but you'll all be set free. I'll help you out by unlocking the remaining doors. Should make the investigation and trial more interesting."

* * *

The first room unlocked was the bio lab, which had been converted into an effective morgue to store all the bodies. As Sayaka looked at the bodies, she frowned. "I almost feel like I could have ended up here." She looked at the number of bodies. Including Mondo, there were a total of nine. "Nine of our friends gone... So that we could survive..." The second room was the headmaster's office, where Kyoko and Makoto discovered a secret room. Inside was the skeletal remains of Kyoko's father. "So," Kyoko said, "He is gone."

Behind a picture of a much younger Kyoko and her father was a master e-handbook, which Makoto was able to use to find a notebook that seemed to have something written in Kyoko's handwriting. Finally, the students found the main surveillance room for the school, which also contained the master control room for Monokuma. "This is where the mastermind was watching all of us," Celeste said, "But who could they be? Who else could have been inside the school? Unless..." She placed a hand on her chin. "There is one possibility, since we don't know where that person is..."

* * *

In the trial room, Monokuma was no standing at the podium that up until now had been empty. "From the look on Kyoko's face," Monokuma said, "She already has the answer. Go ahead, tell them about the rest of Sakura's suicide note." Everyone looked at Kyoko. "It seems," Kyoko said, "Sakura wanted to ensure the killings would stop, and wrote down the name of the mastermind, no doubt to facilitate defeating them once and for all and escaping on our own." She revealed the name on the note, which she had kept hidden previously. The name read "Junko Enoshima". Mukuro sighed. "Game's up sis. You can come out now."

"Fine, fine," came a female voice, as a cloud of steam appeared and concealed Monokuma. When it cleared, the real Junko was standing there in his place. "I gotta give you guys props. You defied my expectations. A shame Byakuya was able to follow through on his intentions on killing someone to win the game, or I might have gotten my hands on that note. Then again, he swore to kill me once the game was over, so maybe it's better this way. Besides, it's not like I didn't have fun." "So you were the one behind this," Celeste said, "I was beginning to suspect as much." Junko shrugged. "What can I say?"

"You're acting like you're already resigned to your fate," Kyoko said, "I would have thought you'd fight us tooth and nail to the end." "Had things gone the way the grandmaster meant for it to," Junko said, "I would have. You were right, sis. It wasn't a good idea to trust him. He had no idea what he was talking about." Mukuro sighed. "And you were planning on killing me for defying his orders too. Don't deny it. The spear trap Chihiro used to kill Toko was meant for me, wasn't it?" "Believe me," Junko said, "I would have preferred not to kill my own sister... Well, maybe I would have done it anyway. The point is, I thought his will was law."

"What exactly are you two talking about?," Sayaka said, "I mean, we already knew Mukuro was in on this, but Kyoko said you two had split for some reason." "It's because of Makoto," Junko said, "I guess it's fate that all five girls who had a crush on him in our freshmen year wound up surviving alongside him. I mean, Hina and Kyoko were always meant to survive, but..." She sighed. "Anyway, if you want the full details, I'm sure Mukuro will tell you everything. And believe me, it'll be much more accurate than what I was told to tell you. It's still bad, but not as bad as I supposed to make it out to be."

She indicated the voting buttons. "I think you guys know how this goes." With a heavy heart, the six of them made their choice. Once the fanfare announced a successful decision, Junko walked over to the big red button. Before she hit it, she turned to the others. "I don't say this normally, but I hope you guys have a long life together. And Makoto... Make sure you treat my big sister right." And with that, she hit the button, dropping herself into the execution chamber. She fell into an electric chamber within a frozen room. As the chair activated, several laser beams fired upon her before a gunshot rang out, ending Junko's life on the spot.

* * *

Mukuro had taken the remote from her sister's dead body. Once the six remaining students were finally able to leave the school, the first thing they did was bury the bodies of their classmates. "I'm sorry to have deceived you all like this," Mukuro said. "It's fine," Kyoko said, "In the end you're different from your sister. Right now we have other things to think about. Are you sure this Future Foundation group can help us?" Mukuro nodded. "Either way," Celeste said, "We should find a place to settle in the meantime. After all..." She rubbed her belly. "Our soon to be growing family simply can't be raised in a graveyard."

Makoto couldn't help but smile. Somehow, he had wound up getting all five girls pregnant after just one time with each of them. "I can't say I'm surprised," Kyoko said, "Makoto's real title is Ultimate Hope, and he's just given each of us a new hope for the future." Sayaka nodded. "It still feels like a miracle that I'm even standing here, much less that I'm soon to be a mother." "It's like I told you," Makoto said, "I'd find a way to get you out of here." "I just wish ten of our friends didn't have to be sacrificed for it to happen," Aoi said, "But maybe it's just fate. Still, we should keep moving forward. Otherwise their sacrifice would be for nothing." Makoto nodded. "We'll keep moving towards the future, whatever it may be."

To be continued...

**Yeah, that did sound like a good ending, but it's really only the halfway point. The next set of chapters concerns Dangan Ronpa 2. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hiyoko Saionji

**Now we're getting into Dangan Ronpa 2. Also I will say that this first scenario is BASED off of "System Restore" by CarthagoDelenda but is specifically designed to not PLAGIARIZE him. Other disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 6: Hiyoko Saionji

Everything that had been happening over the last few days sent Hajime Hinata's mind spinning. He was stuck on an island with fifteen other people instead of experiencing his first day of school at Hope's Peak Academy. Still, his classmates seemed nice enough. Byakuya Togami, a well known prodigy. Teruteru Hanamura, an accomplished chef. Mahiru Koizumi, an exceptional photographer. Peko Pekoyama, a talented swordswoman. Hiyoko Saionji, a classical dancer. Ibuki Mioda, a well-rounded musician. Mikan Tsumiki, a competent nurse. Nekomaru Nidai, a young coach. Gundham Tanaka, a renowned animal breeder. Chiaki Nanami, a top-notch gamer. Kazuichi Soda, a skilled mechanic. Sonia Nevermind, a princess from a thriving country. Akane Owari, a legendary gymnast. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the heir to a powerful Yakuza family.

The only oddity seemed to be Nagito Komaeda, who was apparently chosen to be in the school by random lottery. In many ways he and Hajime made a connection, since Hajime couldn't even remember his own talent. The first two islands they were on had an airport, though the planes were not working, a supermarket, a nice hotel, a farm, and a park in the center island. Things seemed to pleasant enough, despite the fact that nothing about this made sense. And then the strange creature known as Monokuma showed up, and introduced the Mutual Killing Game instead of the friendship building exercise their "teacher" Usami had introduced. Within minutes Monokuma had completely taken control of the field trip, including Usami. Or rather, Monomi.

To make matters worse, Monokuma had summoned five "Monobeasts" who were subservient to him. Add to that the fact that a ticking clock was now put in place of the statue the Monobeasts came from. And just to make things even worse, Monokuma had dropped a bomb on everyone by revealing that Monomi had apparently erased all of their memories. He then promised to return them personally once the game got started. "This is just great," Hajime said, "And right when I was ready to settle into things." There was one bright side, however. Byakuya had apparently decided to throw a party that night.

Nagito had suggested using the old lodge for the party's location, so as to keep it out of sight from Monokuma. He then wound up being selected to clean the place up. Once the nighttime announcement came on, Hajime headed for the old lodge. Inside, Byakuya was waiting just inside the front entrance. "Glad you could make it," he said, "Sorry about this, but I need to do a quick body check to make sure you aren't carrying anything dangerous." Hajime sighed. He knew Byakuya had made a vow not to allow a single victim. Hajime chalked it up to his caution and went ahead with it.

Nagito had done a great job cleaning the old lodge up, and there was a nice spread provided by Teruteru. Of course, part of that spread caused a brief incident when Byakuya noted the skewers Teruteru had used for his churrasco dish. That led to a search of the kitchen, where the only thing missing was one of the skewers. It also seemed like Fuyuhiko would not be attending, but Byakuya shrugged it off saying one missing student was no big deal. Finally, with Chiaki watching the door and Peko keeping an eye on the duralumin case containing all the dangerous items Byakuya had found, the party got started.

As he was enjoying his drink, Hajime saw Nagito approach him. "This turned out to be a good idea, huh?," Nagito said, "A perfect environment for breeding hope. And for getting our minds off that silly game." He then pointed behind Hajime. "Looks like someone wants to talk with you." Hajime turned around to see Hiyoko walking up to him, a bright smile on her face. Nagito obviously had a good idea what was going on, and walked off to avoid being a third-wheel. Hiyoko seemed to be blushing as she talked with Hajime, which gave him a good idea what she was thinking. Before she could get it out, however, a sudden beeping noise was heard. In the next second the light went out, plunging the entire lodge in darkness.

Hajime felt something grab him, and a quick check with his hands told him it was Hiyoko. There was some yelling, a few people speaking, and a sudden shaking like something heavy had hit the ground. When the light finally came on, there were three comical scenes before his eyes. The first, as he suspected, was Hiyoko, her arms wrapped around Hajime's waist. She had likely been spooked by the sudden darkness and had grabbed him for comfort. He suddenly felt himself go red as the others looked at him.

The second thing was Mikan, who had tripped over something and wound up in an embarrassing position, laid out on her back, her wrists wrapped up with sausage links, and her panties covered with a plate of food. Mahiru and Kazuichi helped her up as she sobbed. The final thing was something Hajime never thought he'd see. Byakuya had also tripped on a snag in the carpet. The shaking earlier was likely his massive body hitting the floor. "This is a little undignified," Byakuya said, "But accidents can happen to anyone, even me." He took off the night-vision goggles he had been wearing.

"By the way," he continued, "Does anyone know what happened to Nagito? I saw him go under one of the tables in the darkness but lost track of him when I tripped." Sure enough, there was no sign of Nagito in the room. Suddenly Akane's nose perked up. "Guys... I'm smelling what I think might be blood." Hajime looked worried. "Byakuya, which table was Nagito under?" Byakuya indicated a large table with nothing but a tablecloth and table lamp on it. Hajime carefully lifted the cloth and gasped. Under the table was Nagito, lying face-down in a pool of blood. Suddenly, an announcement came on the nearby monitor.

"Well, well," came Monokuma's voice, and he showed up to everyone's surprise, "Looks like the game has begun. Here's where things get interesting. One of you has killed Nagito Komaeda. Now you've got to find out whodunnit. This is where the trial I told you about comes in. You need to investigate the crime scene to find clues to the killer's identity. If you succeed in finding the killer, they'll be executed. But should you fail, the rest of you will be executed in the killer's place. Here's a special Monokuma File to get you started."

Byakuya closed his eyes. "So... Despite my best efforts, a murder happened after all." "What are you talking about?," Mahiru asked. "This party was about more than just promoting teamwork amongst us," Byakuya explained, "I was given a note by someone telling me they would kickstart the mutual killing. I thought this party would be the best way to get everyone in one place and keep an eye on them. The body searches and the incident in the kitchen was a way to remove any possible weapons from the party, and the night-vision goggles, plus the other defensive tools I kept in the second case, where obtained from the grocery store on this island in the event of the worst-case scenario. But despite all that, someone managed to kill Nagito under my nose. Now we have no choice... Let's proceed with the investigation."

* * *

Out of all the students, only Peko, Teruteru, Chiaki, and Fuyuhiko had not been in the old lodge. Fuyuhiko had been adamant about not attending the party, though Chiaki did say he had walked by the front entrance at one part. Peko had been keeping watch over the case containing all the dangerous items in the main office. Teruteru had been busy in the kitchen cleaning up after his cooking. The carpet Nagito had laid out on the floor covered up most of the gaps in the floorboard, but did not reach all the way to the edges. The lack of blood outside the table showed Nagito had been killed where he was found, and there was a bloody knife that seemed to have some sort of glowing paint on its handle. A piece of tape with more paint was found stuck to the underside of the table.

Inside the storeroom, Hajime found three irons plugged in, as well as a bloody tablecloth. He also made note of the fire doors just outside the kitchen. Byakuya then asked Ibuki if she could remember the voices of everyone who had spoken during the blackout. Ibuki, a glow on her face, was able to mention everyone who had spoken and what they said. "I thought she could pull it off," Byakuya said, "As the Ultimate Musician, her ears would naturally be sharper than normal." Mikan was also able to use her own talents to perform an autopsy on Nagito. "The file stated he had been killed due to multiple sharp-force trauma to his neck and abdomen," Mikan said, "None of the wounds were larger than five millimeters in diameter." Finally, Mahiru was able to create a map of where everyone was standing when the blackout hit based on pictures she had taken of the lodge.

* * *

The students were led to the trial room held inside a mountain on the center island. Once they arrived, they found their placed at the podiums. Byakuya looked at the funeral photo of Nagito, a red X across the face. "What's that all about?" "Oh that," Monokuma said, "I just think it's rather sad that Nagito must miss out on this exciting trial just because he's dead. Think of it as incentive to dispense justice on his killer." "But," Monomi said, having been tied up next to Monokuma's throne, "How can anyone have killed poor Nagito?" Monokuma chuckled. "That's for them to find out, dear sister. And they'd better, or they'll all be executed and the killer set free from the island."

Byakuya sighed. "Let's not waste any time then. We should start by discussing the state of the crime scene." "What's to discuss?," Kazuichi asked, "It's obvious why Nagito was found under the table. After the murderer killed him, he was dragged under the table." Hajime shook his head. "That's wrong. There was no blood other than under the table where his body was found. That indicated he died right there under the table." "So the killer somehow found his way under the table along with Nagito," Nekomaru said, "But how could they have seen where they were going? The only time anyone could have killed Nagito was during the blackout, and Byakuya possessed the only means to see in the dark."

Mahiru nodded. "And given how he was found lying on ground after tripping when the lights came back on, there's no way he could be the killer." Gundham turned to Byakuya. "What exactly did you see when you put the night-vision goggles on?" Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "The only thing I saw was Nagito, moving towards the table where he was found using a lamp cord. I got suspicious and tried to intercept him." Ibuki nodded. "That explains it. While the lights were out, Ibuki heard Byakuya say, 'Hey! What are you doing?' It was just before the big quake that was Byakuya tripping." "Too bad Mr. Ham Hands got tripped up," Hiyoko said, "He might have been able to save Nagito."

"You know," Sonia said, "We have been talking about the blackout this whole time, but I still wonder... How did it get started?" "That's easy," Hajime said, "When I was checking out the storeroom in the old lodge, I saw three irons plugged into the wall and turned on full blast. In addition, the air conditioners in both the dining hall and the office were set to turn on at around the time of Nagito's death." "Well that explains it," Fuyuhiko said, "One of you guys must have set that up when no one was looking." "What do you mean, 'One of you guys'?!," Mahiru said angrily, "You don't exactly have an alibi for this."

"Actually," Chiaki said, "I saw him just outside the front entrance of the lodge at around the time of the murder." "Besides," Fuyuhiko said, "Only someone who was inside the lodge could have done this." "What about Peko then?," Kazuichi suggested, "She was supposed to be in the office watching the case with all the dangerous objects, but when I talked to her during the investigation, she said she had stepped out for a period of time." "I can vouch for her actions," Nekomaru said, "During the party I felt nature calling, but the unisex bathroom in the lodge hall was occupied. With Chiaki and Fuyuhiko still outside, and everyone else in the dining hall, I can only assume it was Peko who was occupying it. Especially since she did not emerge until after we had already found Nagito's body."

"My apologies," Peko said, blushing, "I too, had a rather uncomfortable feeling in my stomach and was forced to vacate to the restroom." Fuyuhiko smirked. "I bet someone simply spiked the food with a laxative." "No way," Akane said, "I ate some of the food at the party too, but I never had any sort of gastrointestinal issues. It was probably just a coincidence that Peko had to use the restroom." "But who else could have set up the blackout?," Teruteru asked. "The only person I can think of," Hajime said, "Is the victim himself. Byakuya, you just said you saw Nagito moving towards the table using the lamp chord as a landmark, right?"

Byakuya nodded. "He acted as if he was already aware that the blackout was going to occur." He closed his eyes. "Now that I think of it, it seems likely he was the one who sent me that note. It was him who prepared the drawing to decide who would clean the lodge, and where Peko should stand guard over the case of weapons. He must have planned out the entire thing. Very elaborate of him." Mahiru sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me. He planned out all that? Damn. He probably even rigged the drawing to decide who would get cleaning duty." Hajime shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. If he really did want cleaning duty, he may have relied on his own luck. He was supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student."

Fuyuhiko nodded. "Okay, so Nagito was the one set up the blackout and planned an elaborate murder. But that still doesn't answer who killed him. I mean to start with, I don't remember anyone being covered in blood after the fact." Byakuya looked at Hajime. "You said you found a bloody tablecloth in the storehouse, yes? Perhaps the killer used that to avoid the blood splatter. But that still leaves a small riddle. The lights came back on mere moments after the murder. Whoever was wearing that tablecloth would have been caught if they tried to return it."

"Maybe not," Chiaki said, "There's a crawlspace under the lodge, and the walls don't extend past the floor. The killer likely used that." "As for how the killer could have entered the crawlspace," Gundham said, "I believe I can provide an answer. When I lost the Hell Hound Earring during the party, I eventually found it beneath the floorboards. It took some doing, but I eventually discovered a trap door within the storeroom. After procuring a lighter from the supermarket, I entered the darkness. Finding the Hell Hound Earring proved simple after that. With Nagito's blood as a landmark, I was able to discover where I had seen the Hell Hound Earring fall."

"Was there anything of the killer left in the crawlspace?," Byakuya asked. Gundham shook his head. "I'm afraid the killer was wise enough not to leave a trace of their identity. However, I did see a faint glow around the region where I saw Nagito's blood drip into the crawlspace. I can only assume the killer was using this as landmark to find his way." Hajime rubbed his chin. "Come to think of it, there was a knife next to Nagito's body that was covered in glowing paint. Nagito must have been going for this knife when Byakuya saw him."

Byakuya snapped his fingers in frustration. "It never even occurred to me to search under the tables." Ibuki shrugged. "We all have off days. But Ibuki still wonders, if the killer used the paint to see where Nagito was going to be, how did they even find their way into the crawlspace to begin with?" "Maybe they used a light of some kind," Akane said, "That makes the most sense, right?" Byakuya rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, when me and Hajime were checking the kitchen after I removed the churrasco, we noted there was a fully functional portable stove... Wait a minute."

He turned his gaze to Teruteru, and everyone followed suit. Teruteru became a little uncomfortable. "What... What are you looking at me for?" "You're the only one who would have had access to the portable oven," Hajime said, "So you're the only one who could have used it." Teruteru gulped. "But... But I was in the dining hall with the rest of you when the lights went out. Didn't you hear me?" "Ibuki heard," Ibuki said, "He was the last person Ibuki heard before the lights came back on, in fact." "That matters little," Gundham said, "With the gaps in the floorboards, a person could yell from the crawlspace and still seem to be in the dining hall. With the hall wrapped in pure darkness, there would be no way to tell the difference."

"Hold on a minute," Kazuichi said, "I managed to make it out of the dining hall during the blackout, and I didn't see any light there." "The fire doors," Byakuya said, "They could be found just in front of the door to the kitchen. Once closed, they could form a perfect makeshift wall with which to block off the light from the oven. Since you were heading for the main office to try and repair the breakers during the blackout, you wouldn't have noticed." "Guess we're stuck then," Mahiru said, "How do we prove whether or not Teruteru was in the dining hall when the lights came back on? Our memories could be faulty."

Hajime snapped his fingers in realization. "We don't need to check our memories, we need to check Teruteru's. Specifically, Teruteru, do you remember what state we found Mikan in when the lights came back on?" Mikan suddenly became flustered. "Must you bring that up now?!" Teruteru seemed to be confused for a second, and started to rack his brain for an answer. "Huh... I guess... I forgot..." "I don't buy that," Mahiru said, "That manner of falling isn't something a person could normally pull off. And with you being such a pervert, it would definitely stick out in your mind."

Teruteru rubbed the back of his head trying to come up with a decent comeback. "Well.. Nonetheless, I... Hold on! We don't even know what the murder weapon is yet! You can't accuse me when we don't even know the full details of Nagito's death!" Fuyuhiko scratched his temple. "Wasn't he killed with that knife you found?" Mikan shook her head. "From the results of my autopsy, I determined the murder weapon was at least five millimeters in diameter." "In addition," Gundham said, "The tool in question would have to be around fifty centimeters long to be usable in the crawlspace and still be long enough to deal lethal damage to Nagito."

Hajime thought for a second, then his eyes snapped open. "I've got it. The weapon was probably a kitchen skewer." "That does match the parameters," Byakuya said, "And there was a skewer missing from the old lodge. But I didn't see anyplace one could logically hide a long skewer like that." "So," Nanami said, "Why not go with an illogical place?" "An illogical place?," Hajime said. He thought for a second. "Okay, here's a crazy thought. What if it was hidden inside the party food?" "The food?," Hiyoko said, "There was nothing at the party that could have hidden a skewer. I mean, that churrasco dish had skewers, but they weren't hidden. In fact, Mr. Ham Hands had already confiscated them."

"Nothing that was already served could hide the skewer," Byakuya said, "But there were still a few dishes Teruteru hadn't brought out yet. In particular, there was a very large meat on a bone in the kitchen. From the size of it, it could easily hide the skewer. All we need to do is have it searched." "I can take care of that easy," Akane said, "Just let me at it!" "Okay then," Monokuma said, "Here you go." Out of nowhere, he presented the meat on a bone. Before Teruteru could protest, Akane already had half the meat down her throat. "Bingo," she said. She had quickly stopped, but only because she found what they were looking for.

Sure enough, there was the skewer hidden right there in the meat, one end stuck inside the edge of the bone like a sword grip. "I'll admit it," Byakuya said, "There were holes even in my perception. But then again, that's why I had the defense tools." "Looks like you've made your decision then," Monokuma said, "Go ahead and vote on who you think the culprit is. Oh, and everyone must vote... No exceptions." Once the votes were tallied up, there a bunch of confetti spraying everywhere as well as fanfare. "Well done!," Monokuma said, "You got it right! Nagito Komaeda was killed by Teruteru Hanamura!"

"Then you knew all along," Byakuya said, "What Nagito was planning. Why didn't you tell me about? Did you think I wouldn't believe you?" Monokuma chuckled. "If you want to know the truth, my little revelation got him thinking about his poor mother. I wonder what could have happened to her. But now's not the time for speculation. It's time for the best part of this trial... The execution!" "Wait!," Monomi protested, "You can't just kill him like this!" "Sorry," Monokuma said as a big red button appeared in front of him, "But that's how the rules go! And I have a special execution for the Ultimate Cook all ready!" And with that, he struck the button.

Teruteru was quickly grabbed by a chained collar and dragged out of the trial room. He quickly found himself tied to a wooden post. On the horizon, he could see what looked like an attack chopper. The chopper, piloted by Monokuma fired several small missiles that exploded before they could hit him and covered him in eggs. Then a much larger missile was fired, which covered Teruteru in bread crumbs. He was then hauled off by the chopper to a dormant volcano, where he was quickly dropped into the lava. His body was quickly fried to a crisp, turning him into a human tonkatsu that floated on the surface.

* * *

"I know he was a terrible person who killed someone," Hiyoko said as she sat inside Hajime cottage, "But he didn't deserve to die like that." Hajime sighed. "I'm more upset by what Nagito was attempting. I thought he was my friend. I feel so betrayed by all this." He leaned back on his bed. "I dunno. I almost feel like Teruteru did us a favor." To his surprise, Hiyoko climbed onto the bed next to him. "Hajime, do you remember how before the party I said no one would notice if you disappeared?" Hajime nodded, and was surprised again by Hiyoko's kiss. "I lied. I'd notice... And I'd be sad."

Hajime smiled, and the two of kissed again. Hiyoko than adjusted her shoulders in such a way that her kimono fell from her upper body, making both her and Hajime blush. "You're... Going a little faster than I would have expected," Hajime said. Hiyoko smirked as she felt Hajime's crotch. "Maybe, but you still seem to be enjoying it." Suddenly emboldened, Hajime grabbed Hiyoko's sash and pulled. Sure enough, she wound up spinning, mostly of her own accord, and her kimono fell from her body. Considering how young she looked, her curves did show she was indeed a teenager.

"This is kinda embarrassing," Hiyoko said, "But then again, in this situation I'd like to either die with no regrets, or live on with some happy memories. Whichever fate chooses for me." Hajime placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't talk about dying so casually. I'd rather you not die at all. I just wish... None of us had to die." Hiyoko smiled, then playfully unzipped Hajime's jeans to reveal his sizable manhood. "Let's forget all about that silly game tonight, and just enjoy each other." Gently, she lowered herself onto Hajime's cock, wincing as her virginity was given away.

As Hajime watched Hiyoko's cute face as she started moving, he asked, "Are you okay? It's not too big is it?" Hiyoko shook her head. "I realize normally a girl as short as me couldn't do this with a cock so big... But I'm so sensitive it's easy for me to get wet." As she continued to move she wrapped her arms around Hajime, who began to move himself. Hiyoko kept panting as she came closer, finally screaming in ecstasy as she felt Hajime explode inside her. The two of them fainted on his bed. "That was... Incredible...," Hiyoko said, "Maybe we could do it again sometime..." Hajime smiled as he watched Hiyoko fall asleep before drifting off himself.

To be continued...

**Yeah, this time the finale is going to be a bit more of a surprise. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mahiru Koizumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 7: Mahiru Koizumi

There was a somber mood the next day as the remaining students gathered for breakfast. "I can't believe this," Nekomaru said, "All Teruteru wanted to do was find out what happened to his mother, and he suffered the ultimate penalty for it." "It's how that blasted bear is playing this game," Byakuya said, "His antics are getting rid of those with the weakest wills first. If we hope to prevent any further casualties, we need to pull together in a unit. Above all, we must not fall victim to his mind games. Remember his talk of a traitor after he dropped the bombshell that our memories were removed?"

"You don't think there is one?," Peko asked. Byakuya shook his head. "That was simply a ruse to put us all on edge, and start to mistrust each other. That likely contributed to Teruteru not informing me of Nagito's plans." At that moment, Hajime and Hiyoko rushed up to the restaurant. "You guys are little late," Byakuya said, "What kept you?" "Hiyoko wanted to take a quick shower," Hajime said, "But needed help getting her kimono back on afterwards." Mahiru blinked. "Hiyoko, I would have gladly helped you if you just asked." Hiyoko bowed apologetically. "Sorry, Big Sis Mahiru, but I didn't want to come to breakfast all stinky, and... Well..."

The rest of the students suddenly became wide-eyed. "Well," Byakuya said with a slight cough, "That's one way to bring the group closer. Not that I'm encouraging it, mind you." Peko seemed to blush for some unknown reason, then hurried off. "What's her deal?," Akane asked. "Dunno," Kazuichi said, "But she's outside right now talking to Fuyuhiko." The group looked on in shock as not only did Fuyuhiko seem to be openly talking to Peko without getting angry, but the conversation ended with them walking towards the cottages holding hands. "So," Sonia said in confusion, "Did Peko have a crush on Fuyuhiko?" "If she did," Mahiru replied, "Fuyuhiko must have secretly held those same feelings."

Monomi had somehow managed to take out one of the Monobeats, opening up a new island for the students. On it was a small diner, a pharmacy, and a nice beachhouse. Later that day, Monokuma introduced his next "motive", a video game called "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Chiaki was obviously excited about there being a video game, but the idea that it was meant to be a motive for murder concerned both Byakuya and Hajime. "We should learn all we can about this game," Byakuya said, "Hajime, you and Chiaki should play this game first to see what the content is. We'll decide our next move from there."

The game proved surprisingly simple. In fact, it was little more than an interactive novel. Not to mention, it started on day 2, with five girls discussing a recent murder that had occurred. Then it skipped ahead to day four, where one of the girls, named Girl E, was killed. On the game over screen were the words "Down five...". As Hajime was about to leave, Chiaki restarted the game. "You're not gonna find anything else," Hajime protested. But Chiaki moved the control stick in such a way that something changed on the start screen. "It's a secret code," Chiaki explained, "Like the words say, press down five times. Then just press start and see what happens. Looks like this game has a second mode."

The new mode showed what happened on the first and third day. As it turned out, the first victim in the game suffered a severe blow to her head. Just before discovering the body, a shattering noise was heard. The four girls headed for the room the noise was heard in to meet Girl E. Girl E mentioned that her swimsuit was stolen. There was a broken window and broken fish tank in the room. The game then skipped to the third day, where Girl D confronted Girl E about her possible involvement, citing that she had found a broken vase in the room next to where the first victim was found. While she had cleared away the debris, she had taken a picture of it.

Girl E then grabbed the photos and tried to dispose of them, but they were spotted in the trash by a male character name Guy F. He managed to connect the dots and began suspecting Girl E of killing the first victim, who was apparently his sister. Then the credits rolled. This is where Hajime gasped. The names of the people in the game were names he was familiar with. Tsumiki, Saionji, Mioda, Koizumi, Sato, Kuzuryu, and Kuzuryu. "Five of those names are the last names of people on this island," Chiaki said, echoing Hajime's thoughts, "And Fuyuhiko's is given twice." "That can't be coincidence," Hajime said.

"Good instincts," Monokuma said as he popped up. He then handed Hajime a manille envelope. "This little gem is based on reality. A little nugget from your missing memories. This is for the first person to win the game. I was hoping for it to be given to one of the people who were actually in the game, but this may prove just as interesting. Now what will you do with the information you've received?" And with that, he vanished. Chiaki and Hajime looked at each other before opening the envelope. Inside were more detailed photos. The first was a picture of Mikan, Hiyoko, and Ibuki in school uniforms. Hajime remembered the character Girl D had taken a picture of the three girls she had been with, so this was likely that same photo.

The second photo was that of a blonde girl wearing the same uniform, collapsed on the ground with blood coming from her head. "This would be the first victim," Chiaki said, "I remember Girl D had taken a picture." The third picture was the broken vase Girl D had mentioned, and the final was similar to the game over picture from the normal game. "So Girl D also took a picture of E-ko's dead body," Hajime said, "I think it's time we showed these to Byakuya." When the two of them got back to the restaurant, Byakuya was panting loudly, a half-eaten plate of food in front of him. Akane had a similar plate in front of her, but she was still eating.

"I'm not used to eating so fast," Byakuya said, "I always take my time so I can enjoy the meal." He then noticed Chiaki and Hajime. "I take it you learned something interesting." Hajime showed Byakuya the photos and explained exactly what the game was about. "These resemble Hope's Peak Academy uniforms," Byakuya said, "But this is supposed to be the start of our freshmen year, and we're in the middle of a so-called 'field trip', so we shouldn't have been assigned school uniforms yet. Moreover, this picture in conjunction with the credits of the game suggest a connection between Mikan, Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mahiru, and Fuyuhiko. Get them together and see if you can learn anything from them. I need some time to recover."

When Hajime gathered the students in question, he wasn't surprised to see Fuyuhiko didn't show up. "So," Hiyoko said, "Is this some sort of harem route? 'Cause, I wouldn't mind trying that sort of thing, at least not with Big Sis Mahiru..." Ibuki scratched her temple. "But Ibuki likes Byakuya..." "I doubt that what he's going for," came Fuyuhiko's voice as he walked into the diner they were all in, "Otherwise he wouldn't have involved me." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're into that sorta thing..." "This has nothing to do with that!," Hajime said, "I assume Chiaki told you what we found from the game?" Fuyuhiko nodded. "Yeah, what of it? There's no way it can be possible..."

"Then how do you explain these photos?," Hajime asked, and he placed the photos on the table. Everyone else's eyes went wide as they looked at them. "There's no way...," Fuyuhiko muttered. Hajime then proceeded to explain the full details of the game. "From what I've pieced together from the game," Hajime said, "I can guess who is playing who." He pointed to Mikan. "You're the girl playing Girl A. Hiyoko is Girl B. Ibuki is Girl C. Mahiru is Girl D. That would make Sato Girl E. And finally, Fuyuhiko is Guy F. This I gathered by matching your personalities, as well as events from the game in general."

"This is crazy," Mahiru said, "I don't remember taking any of these photos. And this girl, Fuyuhiko's sister... Was she really killed?" "No way!," Fuyuhiko said, "If she were that easy to kill, I'd have done it myself years ago! Screw this crap, I'm outta here!" And with that, he stormed out of the diner. Mahiru excused herself as well. Ibuki simply looked at the photo and smirked. "Hey, Hiyoko. Your figure is much more curvy than Ibuki thought it would be." Hiyoko pouted. "That's because my kimono covers up my gorgeous figure." She then hugged Hajime's arm. "But Hajime knows how beautiful I really am, and that's all that really matters to me."

Ibuki shrugged and headed out, followed shortly by Mikan. The next day, Kazuichi walked over to Hajime. "Dude, is it true you were having a secret meeting with some of the girls?" "What do you care?," Hajime said, "It's not like Sonia was in on it." He knew full well about Kazuichi's adoration for the young princess, which she found slightly off-putting. "I know dude," Kazuichi said, "I never said I was jealous. Well... Maybe I'm a little jealous at your ability to attract women, but that's beside the point." "Byakuya got a little suspicious about the game Monokuma set up," Hajime said, "And some of the girls were cited as cast members for some reason."

Kazuichi put a hand to his chin. "That's weird. Why would there be anything like that? Anyway, there's something important I need your help with." The next thing Hajime knew, Kazuichi had roped him into trying to sneak his way into an all-girl swim party Sonia put together. Setting themselves up in the diner ahead of time, it didn't take much for Kazuichi to convince most of the girls he and Hajime had coincidentally considered hanging out at the same beach. Ibuki had even brought her new guitar that she had gotten from the supermarket.

After Sonia arrived, she looked around. "That is odd," Sonia said, "Where is Peko? She was invited as well." At that moment, the body discovery announcement came in loud and clear. "Wait...," Hajime said, "Someone got killed? Who? Where?" A moment later, Hiyoko burst into the diner. "Everyone! Quick! The beach house!" The group all followed her to the beach house near where the party was supposed to take place. Mahiru was standing outside the door, completely pale. "It's... It's inside," she said. When Hajime walked in, he gasped. Peko was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, with Fuyuhiko kneeling next to her actually crying.

"Damn it...," he said, "I finally tell her how I really feel... And then someone goes and steals her from me..." He then noticed Hajime and the others. He got up and did his best to wipe the tears, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. "Fuyuhiko," Hajime said, "Did you know Peko before all this?" Fuyuhiko sighed. "She had been raised by my family right alongside me. My pop meant for her to be my personal bodyguard, as well as a part-time hitman. The latter I was okay with, but her being a bodyguard for me would basically mean I'd be relying on the family's resources, which is going against my policy. I still kept her around though, because... As we grew up together, I found myself falling in love with her, but I could never say it out loud. Not until we got to this island."

"What made you finally decide to?," Hajime asked. "You and Hiyoko," Fuyuhiko said, "When Byakuya made mention about how it was one way of bringing us together, Peko decided to go ahead and make her own feelings known. I was so surprised to learn she shared my feelings, that I blurted out I felt the same way. I've never seen her so happy. All her life she thought I only saw her as a tool to be used. That's how she grew up. But no... I never saw her like that. Hell, my pop never saw her like that. We all saw her as a part of the family. And now..." The rest of the students soon joined the group. "Damn," Byakuya said, "Not again."

"Ouch," Monokuma said, "Didn't see this coming. Then again, I've been surprised before. Oh well, such is life... And death. Well, you know how this goes. You guys have to find out who killed Peko Pekoyama. Oh, and for those of you who played or know of my game, please keep in mind that your suspect pool isn't necessarily limited to the students who starred in it. After all, Peko wasn't even involved in the game, so who can really say? But I will be asking you to solve the mystery of my game first just in case. Keep what you've learned in mind for the trial." Hajime sighed as he took the file. "Let's get started."

* * *

Peko had died as a result of a single blow to the head. From the amount of blood, it had to be a significantly heavy blunt-force tool. There was also a bat in her hand, but it didn't look like it had been used. Fuyuhiko explained how he had come to stop Peko from making a grave mistake of some kind, but instead found her dead body lying in the middle of the beach house. Koizumi had shown up shortly after that, and then Hiyoko had come out of the storage closet shortly after that. Hiyoko explained that she had been invited to the beach house by Mahiru, but once she got inside someone had snuck up behind her and rendered her unconscious after placing a tissue over her mouth. Mikan surmised that it was the result of some of the anesthetics from the pharmacy.

Mahiru said that she received a letter from Hiyoko, which also invited her to the beach house. She had already made plans to meet with Hiyoko to discuss the game, but then she got the letter requesting a change in meeting place. Hajime looked at both the letters and noted the handwriting was identical. From the position of the body, the person had snuck in from the back entrance near the beach. There was no evidence the body had been moved. Outside the entrance, several faint footprints were noted. From their shape, they were made by bare feet without shoes or sandals. However, no one in the group had sand in their feet.

Returning to the diner, Kazuichi noticed there were wet footprints starting from the door. Thinking back, he remembered how Ibuki had come in just before Sonia and seemed to track water everywhere she went. Mikan went to her usual task of performing and autopsy and found something interesting. The weapon used was very thin, barely a centimeter in width, but still heavy enough to kill Peko in one swing. Finally, to make things easier for everyone regarding the Twilight Syndrome game, Hajime and Chiaki explained everything they had learned from it. "It doesn't add up," Byakuya said, "That game was supposed to be our motive, but Peko did not seem to have any involvement. Why would someone kill her?"

* * *

In the trial room, Monokuma started things by demanding the students solve his mystery first. "Since we've all discussed the mystery during the investigation," Byakuya said, "Our first objective is to find out why Girl E was murdered." "From the context of the mystery itself," Gundham said, "It is clear Girl E was killed for revenge. This Guy F, supposedly Fuyuhiko, suspected her of killing the first victim in the game, who was his sister. In which case, we must try to determine how exactly Girl E pulled off such a murder without the police finding out about it." Chiaki brought a map of the school based on the context of the game. "We know the first four girls, Girl A through Girl D, were in the entrance hall when they heard a crashing noise, like shattering glass."

"Right," Kazuichi said, "Girl E said it was likely some kind of pervert who had killed the first victim then broke the window to escape. Of course, since we're going with the fact that it was actually Girl E, that's clearly a lie." Nekomaru rubbed his chin. "We need to first determine how Girl E was able to commit the murder so quickly. Not much time passed between when the window broke and when the other four girls showed up. Since the room was locked, and Girl D had to retrieve the key from the teacher's room..." "I'm not so sure it was a window breaking that they heard," Hajime said. He showed the picture of the broken vase. "I think it was this."

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "A vase shattering... Yes that would perfectly disguise the time of death. If we go off that, our perception of the events changes. Girl E killed the first victim prior to when the other girls were in the entrance hall, broke the window, locked the door and returned the key. She then waited until a point in time she knew the other girls would be in the entrance hall and shattered the vase. Well, Monokuma, how are we doing so far?" "Very good," Monokuma said, "Very good indeed. But there's still one other part of the mystery that should be solved... The matter of the murder weapon. It was shown in the game as well, after all."

"Judging from the injuries the first victim is shown to have in the picture," Mikan said, "And from the context of the game, we know the victim died from blunt force trauma after being rendered unconscious due to lack of oxygen, after Girl E had tried to strangle her." "A fish tank was broken in the game as well, right?," Ibuki said, "Maybe it was some of the gravel?" "That's too stupid," Kazuichi said, "Gravel's way too small. It's gotta be something bigger." Hajime thought for a second. "It may not be as stupid as you think, Kazuichi. If enough of the gravel was placed inside as bag that was then tied up tight, it would make the perfect weapon for the job."

"And if the weapon was shown in the game," Chiaki said, "Then likely the bag was too. I remember Girl E saying her swimsuit had been stolen, but given what we know so far, I think it's more likely she used the swimsuit as a makeshift bag. That way she could kill two birds with one stone. By claiming to be the victim of a pervert, she could reinforce the idea that such an individual killed the victim, and dispose of the swimsuit as both a means of supporting her claim and getting rid of evidence against her." "But there's one more thing about this mystery," Hajime said, "If the police had found that shattered vase, it still would have led them right to Girl E. Which meant she had an accomplice."

Mahiru sighed. "That... Was me... As Girl D. She was the one in the game who got rid of the pieces of the vase, but still took the picture to confront Girl E with." Hiyoko seemed to be downtrodden at the thought of her best friend being an accomplice to murder. "That's everything about this mystery, right?," Hajime asked. "That's it," Monokuma said, "And it's such a wonderful feeling to have a mystery you've written solved." "But that brings us to the murder in the present time," Gundham said, "And the victim is none of the individuals from the game. In fact, Peko had nothing to do with that mystery."

"Actually," Hajime said, "That's not entirely true. Fuyuhiko admitted that he and Peko knew each other long before coming to Hope's Peak Academy. That opens up a number of possibilities. In fact, just like Nagito, I think Peko was planning a murder herself. Only this time, for Fuyuhiko's sake." He held up the two notes. "These two notes were given to Mahiru and Hiyoko. They were meant to draw them to the same place, but at two different times." Nekomaru nodded. "And to top it off, the two notes have identical handwriting, meaning the same person wrote both notes."

Fuyuhiko's eyes widened. "Are you really suggesting Peko wrote those notes?" Hajime nodded. "Not only that, she had a bat in her hand when she died. And I think I know who her intended victim was." He pointed to Mahiru. "Her note had her coming at a later time than Hiyoko, meaning Peko's plan was likely to kill Mahiru and try to frame Hiyoko for it." "Then she must of overheard us when I invited Hiyoko to talk more about the game," Mahiru said. "Does this mean Mahiru has to be the culprit?," Sonia asked. Fuyuhiko shook his head. "She can't be. She and Hiyoko were there with me to trigger the body discovery announcement. In fact, she had come in just a little while after I found Peko."

"About that," Byakuya said, "Can a murderer count as someone who has discovered a body?" "Nope," Monokuma said, "Because the murderer made the corpse in the first place, they cannot count as having 'discovered' it." Sonia breathed a sigh of relief. "Then Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Fuyuhiko are in the clear. The announcement gives them all alibis." "I was unaware I was a suspect to begin with," Fuyuhiko said, "Why would I wanna kill Peko?" "It's a matter of principle," Byakuya said, "We have to consider anyone connected to the mystery a suspect." Mikan became nervous. "That means me and Ibuki are the only real suspects here!"

"Mikan can't be the killer," Chiaki said, "She, Ibuki, Akane, and myself were at the supermarket picking out swimsuits. Ibuki and Akane found their's quickly and left, but Mikan was having trouble finding one she wouldn't feel embarrassed in." "Wait," Kazuichi said, "Akane was able to leave so quickly? With her bust size?" Akane smirked. "I found a great swimsuit that I could fit in comfortably rather quickly." "Was Ibuki with you up until the time you reached the diner?," Hajime said, "I don't remember you arriving at the same time." "There's a reason for that," Nekomaru said, "On their way to the diner, they ran into me. Akane did her usual thing and challenged me to a fight. During that time we lost track of Ibuki."

"Whoa, let's hold our horses here!," Ibuki said, "You guys can't really think Ibuki'd kill someone... Right?" The others all looked at her, making her nervous. "Right...?" "There is something I found interesting," Kazuichi said, "There were footprints leading out the back of the beach house, made by bare footprints." "But Ibuki's feet are sand-free," Ibuki said, "No trace of the beach." Kazuichi shook his head. "No one has any sand on their feet. But when I went back to the diner, I saw wet footprints on the floor. I think you made those footprints, Ibuki. After all, you were tracking water everywhere you went inside that diner."

"So Ibuki took a little shower before leaving and forgot to towel off," Ibuki said. Chiaki shook her head. "That's not possible. You were perfectly dry in the supermarket." Ibuki rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, but... Ibuki doesn't even know what the murder weapon is. None of us do." "We know the murder weapon had to be five centimeters in width," Mikan said, "But still be heavy enough to kill someone with a single blow." Hajime put a hand to his chin. "Come to think of it... Ibuki, you had a brand new guitar when we met at the diner, right?" "Yeah!," Ibuki said in excitement, "Ibuki just saw that eerie, blood-red guitar and thought, 'Gotta have it!'"

"A guitar would match the parameters to make the lethal wound," Mikan said, "But I don't remember seeing any blood on it." Byakuya shook his head. "Ibuki just said it was a blood-red guitar. Even if she hadn't washed it off completely, whatever blood was still there would be invisible. As for when she could have washed it, it was likely around the same time she washed the sand from her feet." "B-Byakuya...," Ibuki said, looking a little forlorn. Monokuma began chuckling. "It seems you guys have made your decision. Then let's get to the voting, shall we?"

Once the votes were tallied, the fanfare could be heard again. "Good work! You guys got it right! Peko Pekoyama was killed by Ibuki Mioda!" "Ibuki?!," Hiyoko said in shock, "Her of all people?! But why?!" "I think I know," Fuyuhiko said, "Hajime was right, Peko was planning on killing Mahiru for my sake. The way she saw it, either you found her guilty and she was sacrificed, or you fell for the ruse she was planning, after which she'd ask to trade places with me." "Not like I'd do that," Monokuma said, "It's against the rules for starters." "I guess Ibuki must have overheard Peko's plan," Sonia said, "And tried to stop her from hurting Mahiru."

"Ibuki never actually meant to kill her though," Ibuki protested, "Ibuki underestimated how heavy my new guitar was. Ibuki was already out the door when Peko dropped." "That explains it," Chiaki said, "Ibuki was just as shocked as the rest of us when she heard the body discovery announcement. Then when we discovered the victim was Peko... I can only imagine her confusion." "When Ibuki was in the tunnel," Ibuki said, "Ibuki saw a small water fountain, where Ibuki washed off her feet and guitar." "Um," Sonia said, "Why were you barefoot in the first place?" "Ibuki just wanted to feel the sand between her toes," Ibuki said. Then she frowned. "Guess that's the last joke Ibuki gets to tell, huh?"

"'Fraid so," Monokuma said, "You may not have meant to kill Peko, but you still did. And now comes the glorious execution! And I have the perfect one set up for the Ultimate Musician!" And with that, he hit the big red button, causing Ibuki to be dragged into the execution chamber. She found herself strapped to a simple chair, and a pair of large headphones were lowered onto her head. In front of her was a giant sound system. Monokuma popped up behind it, and turned the volume all the way up to eleven. The intense noise was so powerful it actually caused devastating brain damage to Ibuki, leaving her dead in the chair.

* * *

After the remaining students got back from the trial, Mahiru invited Hajime to her cottage. "Byakuya looked almost devastated by Ibuki's execution," Mahiru said. Hajime thought it a strange time to be taking about the trial when she was making him give her a bare breast massage. "Um, Mahiru... If you were gonna give a 'I need a stress relief' speech, couldn't you have done it before the foreplay?" Mahiru blushed. "Oh... Sorry, but when Hiyoko mentioned about how she wouldn't mind if you and I got together... I got kinda curious." Hajime sighed and pinched Mahiru nipples, causing her to hiss in delight. "You're very good. No wonder Hiyoko was satisfied."

She gently guided his hand down to her womanhood. "Down here next." Hajime nodded, and gently tugged on her clitoris. Mahiru let out a gentle moan. "Keep it up... I feel myself getting even wetter." "In that case," Hajime said, and and he unzipped his pants. "Already...?," Mahiru said. "Not quite," Hajime whispered, "I want to make sure it won't hurt you." He then used his manhood to rub Mahiru's pussy gently, causing her to go into serious overdrive. "Damn, Hajime. I underestimated you. You're more reliable than I thought." Hajime chuckled. "And you needed me to have sex with you to realize this?" Mahiru smirked. "You know what I mean."

Finally, she decided to get it done, and guided Hajime's cock inside her. "Hey, the extra moisture worked," Mahiru said, "I barely felt anything, and it's my first time. Guess I should be lucky I'm so sensitive." She turned her head and kissed Hajime. "Keep it up, please. I need this." Hajime nodded as he kept rubbing his tongue across Mahiru's. The movements became so intense Mahiru almost felt like she would explode just from the pleasure of it all. Finally she felt Hajime release a massive load inside her womb. She panted from the effort, but it was clear from the smile on her face that she enjoyed every second. "Thanks. You know, if we ever get off this island, I may just move in with you and Hiyoko." Hajime smiled. "I'd like that."

To be continued...

**It's not easy writing a different scene for each of these girls. Oh well, read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mikan Tsumiki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 8: Mikan Tsumiki

The next day was a rather somber one. Both Byakuya and Fuyuhiko were understandably downtrodden. Hajime looked over to the two of them. "Hey Byakuya..." "It's Mayuri," the man said. "Huh?," Hajime said in confusion. "Mayuri Oshida," the man explained, "The Ultimate Actor." The man now known as Mayuri looked at the rest of them. "Don't look so surprised. Do you any of you really know the real Byakuya Togami personally?" He closed his eyes. "I specialize in impersonations, which comes off as comedic since my weight is usually greater than the person I'm pretending to be. One day just for a joke I spoofed Byakuya just to see what would happen."

"And what did happen?," Nekomaru asked. Mayuri smiled. "To my great surprise, the Togami family became my theater group's personal patron. Seemed Byakuya was in attendance that day and was genuinely amused at my portrayal of him. Since then this outfit has become something of a lucky charm. When we found ourselves in this situation, it made so little sense my first instinct was to get into character and pretend to be Byakuya. I figured no one would think twice of it since someone like him would easily make it into Hope's Peak Academy. And when that blasted Monokuma showed up, I did what I thought the real Byakuya would do in a situation like this... Take command of the group and try to protect everyone."

Chiaki gave a sad smile. "You clearly didn't know Byakuya that well..." Mayuri returned the smile. "You're right... Maybe he would have done a better job or something." Just then, his stomach started growling. "Well, can't stew in my own juices forever." He suddenly became a lot more cheerful. "Come on guys. Let's get some breakfast." He seemed so cheerful in spite of everything, even Fuyuhiko found himself smiling. "Guess we have no choice but to move forward." Even with Mayuri's change in personality, somehow the others couldn't help but feel he was genuine in his intentions. With the third island opened up, the group found a hospital, music venue, and motel all ready for use. The rest of the day seemed to fill the group with a sense of hope.

But of course Monokuma wouldn't let it last. The very next day a bizarre sight befell the group. Not only did Mayuri's personality do a total one-eighty, turning him into a condescending individual, but Akane and Gundham were also affected. Gundham suddenly became a lot more timid, and Akane was reduced to a blubbering crybaby. "What the heck is all this?," Kazuichi asked in shock. Mikan sighed. "I'm afraid all of them have come down with a dangerous fever." Hajime checked their temperatures and confirmed they were indeed feverish. "I see you guys have discovered my latest motive," Monokuma said as he popped out.

"You did this?," Mahiru asked, "But why?" "Happy as I was to finally get some information on Mayuri," Monokuma said, "His sudden change in personality inspired me. So I let loose an interesting disease you can only find on this island. It's called the Despair Disease, and as you can see, it completely alters a person's personality. That should make this little mystery game refreshing. The fever will not stop until a murder occurs. Good luck dealing with this, guys." The inflicted were quickly transported to the hospital, where a quarantine system was set up.

Tsumiki would stay with the afflicted, and Hajime would stay with her since he directly touched each of them. Fuyuhiko also decided to stay behind, deciding he had to make up for not being useful to the group up until now. "Maybe if I had actually stuck with the rest of you, Peko would still be here with us." Kazuichi set up a camera system using his mechanical expertise, which would allow communication between the hospital and the music venue, and he and the rest of the students set themselves up in the motel. This was necessary since it was likely the hotel they were staying in up until that point was contaminated.

What with everything happening during the day Hajime was exhausted. He found some beds in an upstairs room and decided to rest on one. However, he wound up falling asleep. When he awoke, he felt surprisingly heavy, like something was pressing against him. And for some reason the temperature was much greater than it should be. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Mikan sleeping on top of him. She seemed to be mostly asleep herself, but was still sleep-talking. Giggling, she said, "Stop it... That tickles..." Finding it hard to breathe, Hajime carefully tapped Mikan on the arm to get her attention.

It had an immediate effect as she opened her eyes. When she saw Hajime struggling to breath, she screamed. "Hajime! You're coming down with cyanosis! Hold on!" Immediately she started performing mouth-to-mouth, and before long Hajime found himself breathing normally again. "Sorry about that," Mikan said, "I didn't realize until I woke up that I was sleeping on top of you. I've been working so hard with three patients I grew tired and came up here to rest. You were so still I couldn't tell you were in the bed already." At that moment Fuyuhiko, alerted by Mikan's scream, burst into the room.

When he saw Mikan and Hajime on the bed together, he smirked. "Sheesh Hajime. First Hiyoko, then Mahiru, now Mikan? I never took you for a player." "He's not a player!," Mikan said, "He's never done anything to hurt Hiyoko or Mahiru emotionally! And I know he'd never do that to me!" She then realized she was almost admitting she had slept with Hajime. "Uh... Not that we've actually done it together... It's just that..." "Relax," Fuyuhiko said, "I was joking. Anyway, either of you seen Akane? I just peeked into everyone's rooms and I can't find her."

Mikan started to freak. "She shouldn't be walking about in her condition! Fever aside, with her personality altered so drastically it could lead her mind towards suicidal thoughts!" Fuyuhiko sighed. "I'll go find her. At the very least I hope she hasn't wandered near the motel. Maybe I should try there first, since Nekomaru is there." Once he left the room, Hajime put a hand to his chin. "I hope she isn't keeping to her word that she plans on fighting Monokuma. Mahiru was able to talk her out of it last time, but now..." Mikan moved to leave. "I should check on the other patients to make sure they haven't wandered off as well."

With nothing else to do, Hajime decided to head back to his cottage. "What I wouldn't give for some of Nagito's luck right now," he muttered to himself, "That way I might bump into Akane on the way there." Unfortunately, he didn't. Once he was in his cottage, he didn't bother locking the door since he was still exhausted. Slumping onto his bed, he fell asleep again. When he stirred again, he looked to see Mikan was once again in bed with her. Luckily, this time she wasn't right on top of him. However, it did seem like she had been crying for some time.

"Hajime...," she muttered, "Please... Don't be mad at me?" Hajime was confused. "Why would I be mad?" "I thought you were someone else," Mikan said, "Someone else replaced you in my memories... I nearly... Killed for that person..." At that moment Hajime realized Mikan was simply sleep-talking again. Sighing, he placed his hand on her forehead to reassure her. He quickly pulled it back in horror. "She's... Feverish..." Mikan must have noticed his touch, because she opened her eyes. Seeing the look of horror he had, she realized what was going on. Immediately, she averted her eyes in sham.

"I'm sorry," Mikan said, "I got sick too. That disease... And it's horrible symptoms... It made me someone I'm not... Yet I knew it was someone I was..." She buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. "So then...," Hajime said in realization, "You really tried...?" Mikan kept sobbing. "I'm sorry! Some of my memories, or what I thought were my memories, played tricks on me! I began to remember some of the time I spent in Hope's Peak Academy. And you were there with me. But up until a few moments ago, I thought it was someone else... Someone else who showed me kindness. But it was you all along."

She rubbed her eyes. "Anyway, I'd rather not elaborate further. It's too horrible to talk about. But when I returned to the hospital I checked on the patients. Seems Fuyuhiko managed to find Akane. But I didn't actually see Fuyuhiko in the hospital." "Then he must have gone back to his cottage," Hajime said, "We'll check on him in the morning." "Um," Mikan said, "It's almost morning now." Sure enough, the sun was starting to rise. However, Fuyuhiko didn't answer when Hajime knocked on his cottage door. "He must have returned to the hospital already," Mikan suggested.

However, he wasn't at the hospital either. The morning announcement came on and still no sign of him. Soon enough the call from the camera set up in the hospital came on. Kazuichi was on screen when Hajime turned on the monitor, and he was flipping out. "Guys! You need to get to the music venue! We've lost another one!" Mikan and Hajime gasped and hurried over to the music venue. Sure enough, to their horror, Fuyuhiko was strung up and crucified by some rope. Mikan fell to her knees in shock. "How? Who could have...? I had already left and the place was empty..."

The announcement blaring over the speakers proved Fuyuhiko was in fact dead. Hajime couldn't help but tear up in anger at the sight, but a small measure of hope did prevent it from overwhelming him. "Well... At least he can be with Peko again." All of the non-feverish students hurried to the music venue, having been alerted by the announcement. "Oh boy," Nekomaru said, "When Mayuri lays his eyes on this..." Sure enough, Monokuma soon entered the room with Akane, Gundham, and Mayuri in tow. All of them had apparently been cured now that the fever had done its job. When Mayuri saw Fuyuhiko dead, he punched the wall in frustration. "Damn it all... Maybe I should have stuck to my character."

Mahiru seemed to look at Mikan suspiciously. Hajime, just to be safe, checked Mikan's temperature again and confirmed her fever had died. Gundham closed his eyes solemnly. "He had tried to change in the wake of his beloved's death, only to be forced to join her side in the afterlife. And three of us, out of commission the entire time. We have no choice in this matter. If we do not find vengeance for Fuyuhiko's demise, all of us will be seeing him in Hell." "I really don't like the idea of vengeance," Mahiru said, "But I agree we have no choice but to find the killer, or else we all die in their place."

* * *

Mikan, in order to establish an alibi, explained what she had been doing prior to joining Hajime in his cottage. She had managed to lure Gundham, an easy enough task in his timid state, into the music venue with the intent to kill him. "At that point I still thought the first person who was ever nice to me was someone other than Hajime," she explained, "And thought killing someone would be please them. But before I could pull it off, Mahiru and Hiyoko came out of the storage room." "That explains the voices I heard," Gundham said, "And I could have sworn I felt a rope around my neck prior to hearing them. Luckily it was not tight enough to stop my breathing."

"Why were you two in the storage room?," Chiaki asked. "Hiyoko needed help dressing herself," Mahiru explained, "I thought it would be best if she practiced in front of a mirror, so I brought her to the one found in the storage room of the music venue." "You were in a real dangerous situation," Nekomaru said, "What was stopping Mikan from killing all three of you?" "Monokuma's rules," Mayuri offered, "One of them states a student can only kill up to two other students. This is likely put in place to ensure at least someone can be left to discover the body and perform the investigation. And there were four people in the music venue at that time, including Mikan. No matter which two she killed, she would have left a witness. And killing all three would have gotten her executed on the spot."

The rope that was used to crucify Fuyuhiko was the same one Mikan had attempted to use to strangle Gundham. However, Mikan's usual autopsy found something interesting. "He wasn't strangled with the rope. Someone was able to suffocate him with their bare hands. The bruising on his neck is proof of this, and it's under the rope marks. In addition, both those marks and the ones on his wrists are postmortem." Hajime looked over the entire scene. "Who could have come into this place so soon after you, Gundham, Mahiru, and Hiyoko left it?"

* * *

As the trial got underway, Monomi was doing her usual crying routine. "Poor Fuyuhiko... But at least he can rest in peace knowing Peko is waiting for him." "Can we can it with that running gag?," Monokuma said, "After all, if these guys don't figure out who killed Fuyuhiko, they'll all be joining him. Well, except for the murderer that is. Could be tricky though." "Huh?," Akane said, "Wasn't it Mikan? She confessed to attempting to kill Gundham after all." "I thought so at first too," Mahiru said, "But don't forget she was one of the people who triggered the body discovery announcement. That puts her, Hajime, and Kazuichi in the clear by default."

"Kazuichi has a good alibi anyway," Chiaki said, "After that little scare Mikan put Hiyoko and Mahiru through, those of us in the motel stayed up the remainder of the night playing a board game Nekomaru found. I'll bring it to the hotel later should we survive the trial, it's very interesting." "After returning Gundham to the hospital," Mikan said, "I spent the rest of the night with Hajime." Everyone else was surprised at that statement. "Too much info...," Chiaki muttered. "It wasn't like that!," Hajime said, "But it was at that point that I discovered Mikan had contracted the Despair Disease just like Mayuri, Gundham, and Akane."

"Speaking of that," Nekomaru said, "I understand it was the two-victim limit that prevented Mikan from killing anyone in the music venue, but what was to prevent her from killing Gundham back at the hospital? With Mayuri and Akane tucked away in their rooms, there would be no witnesses." "Actually," Mahiru said, "Me and Hiyoko stayed with Mikan until she returned Gundham to the hospital. Along the way she suddenly broke down, as if she realized she was about to do something horrible." "It was at that moment when my reemerging memories were filled with Hajime," Mikan explained. "That makes sense," Hiyoko said, "After that point, we realized she wouldn't be a threat anymore and headed off to the motel."

"Besides," Gundham said, "If anything had happened to me in the hospital, Mikan would surely be the first person suspected, leading to a swift trial. Mahiru and Hiyoko's intervention may not have been necessary." "But what about the music venue itself?," Sonia asked, "Mikan mentioned she had a bag over Gundham's head. If she had killed Mahiru and Hiyoko, Gundham might not have been able to tell what was going on." Mayuri shook his head. "Even under the thrall of the Despair Disease, Gundham and I were still ourselves mentally. I can still remember everything regarding the time I was sick."

"It is the same with I," Gundham said, "Mikan, being a nurse, would have understood this, and no doubt realized I could still name her as being in the music venue. In short, it did not matter which victims she claimed. There would still be a single witness due to the rules set forth." "Great," Kazuichi said, "Everyone has an alibi." "Not really," Mikan said, "Just before I lured Gundham to the music venue, I noted Akane was still missing from the hospital. In fact, she had been missing until Gundham and I returned. Fuyuhiko even went to look for her." That got everyone looking at Akane. "Is this gonna happen everytime we get down to one suspect?," she asked.

"We aren't down to one yet," Nekomaru said, "We still need to account for Mayuri's actions." "I highly doubt he's the killer," Mikan said, "Whoever killed Fuyuhiko did so by strangling him with their bare hands. As in both hands. With the size difference between Mayuri and Fuyuhiko, he'd only need one. Besides, the size of the bruises just don't match his hands." Once again, everyone's eyes turned back to Akane. "Now this is a running gag," she said with an exasperated sigh. As she moved her hand, Mikan noticed something. "Akane, where did you get that rope burn...? Oh boy..." Akane was confused until she looked at her hand. Then she became flabbergasted.

"That's right," Gundham said, "After the killer strangled Fuyuhiko, they took the rope meant for me and used it to crucify him from the baton lighting." "I knew I should have made sure I brought it with me!," Mikan said, "I wound up dropping it when Mahiru and Hiyoko surprised me, and forgot about it when we were heading back to the hospital!" Chiaki frowned. "It wouldn't have prevented Fuyuhiko's death. And to honest, I don't think it would have made it any harder to find out the killer." "Then you've made your decision," Monokuma said, "Go ahead and make your vote. Remember that everyone must vote on this."

The votes were tallied, and the usual fanfare was heard across the room. "Three for three!," Monokuma said, "You guys got it right! Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was killed by Akane Owari. Oh, and Nekomaru. We've already had a case of someone voting for themselves. I really tend to frown on that, you know." Akane gave a weak smile as a tear slid down her cheek. "You didn't really need to do that. Hell, I deserve it for how selfish I was. I was reduced to a whimpering crybaby because of that damn disease, and it made me suffer more than I could contemplate. So I thought, maybe I should just kill myself. So when no one was looking, I left the hospital and wandered, thinking I could find something to end it all."

"That's why you were missing!," Mikan said, "We were really worried about you! Even me, and in my own feverish state I was the opposite to how I normally am." Akane raised her head, and more tears could be seen. "I stumbled into the music venue by accident. Guess I missed Mikan and the others, 'cause all I found was the rope Mikan had left behind. I thought about maybe hanging myself until Fuyuhiko came into the room. He saw me with the rope in his hands and started talking about how I have so much more to live for than him and all that. I realized two things. One, he was still thinking about Peko. And two, the perfect alternative had just waltzed right into my lap."

Mayuri closed his eyes. "I see." Akane chuckled. "The last thing I said to him before wrapping my hands around his neck was, 'Maybe it's time you stop whining and go see her.' Sounds harsh, but with everything else I was dealing with..." "But why crucify him?," Hajime said, "That seems a little unnecessary." Akane shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe I thought it would make it easier for him and Peko to get reunited. It's not usually in my nature to be religious or anything. Then again, maybe that was another side effect of the fever."

"In a moment it won't matter," Monokuma said, "Because it's time for the execution! I have the perfect one set up for the Ultimate Gymnast!" He hit his big red button, and Akane was dragged into a separate chamber where she was quickly locked into a body cast strapped to a set of parallel bars. A motor started getting the cast twisted until it wound up going so fast it was launched into a nearby wall of spikes, which quickly impaled the weak cast multiple times. As the remaining students were ushered into the elevator, Nekomaru slammed his fist into the side of it. "Calm down," Mayuri said, "You'll only be playing into Monokuma's schemes by going into a rage."

* * *

For the third time so far, Hajime found himself in the same bed as Mikan, this time in her cottage. However, he had a feeling this time around they would be winding up having sex. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?," Hajime asked, "You don't have to put yourself out just to get me to like you." Mikan nodded. "This is... More for me personally. You see..." She kissed Hajime as she removed her apron. "I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. And when you started standing up for me when other students started bullying me, that just sealed it."

Hajime blushed. "So you're basically in love with me for something I don't even remember, but you do. Maybe Monokuma was on to something when he said our memories were erased. Not that it really matters." He gently unbuttoned Mikan blouse, and drank in the sight of her beautiful breasts. "I'm always so embarrassed by these," Mikan said, "But at the same time I'm proud of them, because they're my main attention getters." She gently pressed them up against Hajime's face, who actually enjoyed it this time. "And tonight they're yours to enjoy."

Hajime gently licked one of Mikan's nipples, and started massaging the opposite breast. The sensation started getting Mikan hot and bothered. "Oh no... This is supposed to be for your enjoyment, but I'm the one feeling good here." Hajime smiled. "If you're feeling good, that is my enjoyment." "Hajime...," Mikan said blissfully. She unzipped Hajime's pants and blushed at the sight of his member. "Incredible. I've seen quite a few genitalia in my role as a nurse. Strictly for medical purposes of course. But this has to be the biggest I've ever seen from a man." "So," Hajime said, "This is your first time."

Mikan gave a playful grin. "Want proof?" She stood up, removed her skirt and panties, which Hajime noted were incredibly wet, and then lowered herself onto Hajime's cock. Sure enough, Hajime felt the telltale signs of a hymen giving way. "So, you really were..." Mikan smiled even through her pained tears. "There's a lot I've done just to get people to accept me. But I've always sworn to protect my virginity until I found someone who truly loved me. Now I can finally give myself away." "Mikan...," Hajime said, and he kissed Mikan gently. The two of them began moving together. Mikan's voice started to get louder and louder as she came closer.

"Incredible," Mikan said, "You're matching my rhythm perfectly... Like you can feel my every being." She embraced Hajime and kissed him again. "Go ahead and release it inside," Mikan said, "I don't mind having a child, if it's yours." Hajime nodded, and their movements started to increase. Mikan let loose a loud scream of enjoyment as Hajime burst inside of her. Hajime, now spent collapsed on the bed, with Mikan collapsing on top of her. "Thank you... Hajime..." Hajime smiled and embraced Mikan. "Your welcome. And... I love you as well." Mikan smiled as she drifted to sleep.

To be continued...

**Anyone else notice I've been using the whole to be continued thing a lot. Oh well, read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sonia Nevermind

**I've been wrestling with this one for a bit now. See, no matter how many changes I make to each mystery, due to the overall structure of my story this chapter will be axing both Gundham and Nekomaru. The only question is, do I keep the original set-up (minus Nekomaru becoming a robot) or swap the two victims' positions. I finally decided, as you'll see. Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 9: Sonia Nevermind

"How do we keep getting into these situations?," Hajime asked. He wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, just upset at what was happening. The remaining students had been exploring the newly opened amusement park on the fourth island. After Monokuma promised them all files that could reveal their missing memories, Hajime jumped at the chance. Up 'til now, his own Ultimate talent had been a mystery. At first he chalked it up to the shock of being dragged into a situation that seemed beyond belief. However, he had long ago gotten over that shock, and he still couldn't remember. He had convinced the group to go ahead and chance it, only to find it was a trap. Now Monokuma had them all locked inside the Funhouse, and the only way out was for someone to kill another student. The whole situation made Kazuichi, who up until now had been one of closest friends on the island, very suspicious of Hajime. Luckily, the rest of the students didn't share Kazuichi's suspicions.

There were two different parts to the Funhouse. Strawberry House had a small playground with growing sunflowers on the third floor, guest rooms on the second, and the entrance to the Final Dead Room, behind which was something called the Life-Threatening Game, on the first. The Final Dead Room was supposed to open to something called the Octagon, within which could be found the Ultimate Weapon. Grape House had a statue of a muscular woman titled "Ogre" on the first, more guest rooms on the second, and the Monokuma Archive on the third. Both houses had halls leading to two towers, which later proved to be the same tower after an experiment using Chiaki's e-Handbook. As for the guest rooms, they were divided by quality, with the Deluxe Rooms having the best air and sound insolation. It was soon decided that the boys would take the Strawberry side, while the girls took the Grape side. To make things even more dangerous for the students, they would not be allowed to have food until a murder happened, so as to set a time limit.

The next few days were grueling, especially since there were no time announcements and Monokuma was putting the the students through physical exercises that only made them hungrier. "This is not healthy at all," Mikan complained, "And worse still, I'm pretty sure Monokuma shouldn't be allowed to do this to us. Didn't the rules say we could explore the island without limit? Not to mention he's essentially punishing us for no real reason." "He must be getting desperate," Chiaki said, "Otherwise he wouldn't go this far." With only the Monokuma Tai Chi lessons and several clocks to determine what time it was, it was hard to say how many days were passing. And Monokuma was threatening to punish everyone should even one person be late to his lessons.

Wracked with hunger, Hajime found it tough to sleep. Stepping out into the lobby, he saw Mayuri sitting there. "Guess that extra mass is going to come in handy," Hajime said. Mayuri smiled weakly. It was clear despite his extra weight allowing him to last a little longer, he was just as hungry as everyone else. "By the way," Mayuri said, "I saw Nekomaru go down to the first floor earlier." He pointed at the clock, which showed the time as five in the morning. "If he's trying to be early for that stupid Monokuma Tai Chi session, he's about two hours too early." Hajime sighed and sat down. "Mikan is right. Monokuma shouldn't be able, or even allowed, to do this to us. How on Earth is he able to alter the rules to his advantage?"

Mayuri just shrugged. About a half hour later, there was a sudden shaking noise, like an earthquake had struck. Hajime and Mayuri looked at each other. "Wasn't me this time," Mayuri said. At that moment, the alarm on the nearby clock went off. "What the hell?!," Hajime said. He grabbed the clock and tried to shut it off. "What's going on?," Nekomaru said. He suddenly stepped into the lobby. "Someone must have set the alarm on the wall clock," Mayuri said, "Where's Kazuichi?" Nekomaru shrugged. Suddenly the body discovery announcement went off. "Great," Mayuri said, "Who was it this time? Please tell me it wasn't one of the girls."

"Who knows?," Hajime said, "We don't know where Gundham or Kazuichi are, so it could be either of them." However, Kazuichi chose that moment to enter the lobby. "Who was killed this time?" The answer would soon come as the phone in the lobby rang. "Hajime," came Mikan's voice, "Where are you and the other boys?" "Still in the Strawberry House," Hajime said, "We heard the announcement. I'm assuming you and the other girls discovered the body." "Yes," Mikan replied, "And... It's Gundham!" Hajime's eyes widened. "Well?," Mayuri asked. Hajime covered the receiver. "The victim is Gundham..."

"Gundham...?," Kazuichi said, "Who could have killed him?" Hajime talked back into the receiver. "Where exactly is the body?" "In the Grape Tower," Mikan said, "And we can't get the contact elevator to work." Hajime closed his eyes. "Okay, find what you can and we'll try to fix the elevator." At that moment, Monokuma showed up. "Looks like you guys got separated. And you're late too. Oh well, nothing I can do about that." He handed out bread and water so the guys would have some strength for investigating. He then handed out the files. "Whoever the killer is this time," Mayuri said, "They wanted to keep the two groups away from each other so it would be harder to work."

* * *

As Kazuichi got to work on the elevator, Hajime got what he could from Mikan. It seemed someone had chained up the door to the Strawberry House. The central tower was designed so that each door could only be opened one at a time, making the contact elevator the only way to move between the two buildings. Mayuri noted someone had managed to break the button to open the Strawberry Tower. "They already chained the door," Hajime said, "What's the point in breaking the button?" He handed Kazuichi a swiss-army knife. "I got this off Nagito after we found his body. Should make fixing the elevator easier." He pointed at the compass. "And see if you can get the exact orientation of the contact elevator using this."

He then headed into the Final Dead Room. It was the only thing that was going to have any answers. Inside was a simple puzzle, but at first it didn't seem like much of a survival game. Until the last piece of the puzzle caused a lift with a gun on it to raise up. Hajime closed his eyes. "So it's Russian Roulette." He placed the in the chamber and spun it, then placed the gun against his temple. The empty click of the chamber when he pulled the trigger told him he won. The door to the Octagon opened after that. "Very interesting," Monokuma said, having been apparently waiting inside, "You made you're way in here after all. Here. I think this will prove useful in your hands. This was meant for someone who passed the highest difficulty of the Life-Threatening Game, but since it's you I'll made this one exception." He handed Hajime a set of files.

Hajime decided to look at them later, since the investigation was more important. The variety of weapons in the room was staggering, but none of them seemed like they would qualify as "Ultimate". Then Hajime looked out the window, and gasped. "So that's it." Using the camera he got from the puzzle, Hajime took a picture of the view. "Okay," Hajime said, "Now I need to find a way to get to Grape Tower." Luckily, there was a small panel in the Octagon that led to the third floor of Grape House. The girls were very shocked to see Hajime show up when the contact elevator had only just been fixed. "How did you pull that off?," Chiaki asked. "I'll explain during the trial," Hajime replied, "Could you show me the body?"

Sure enough, Gundham's body lay in the center of Grape Tower. "I've already conducted the autopsy," Mikan said, "And it seems Gundham died due to blunt-force impact. Judging from the shape of the wound, he somehow fell from a very great height." Hajime looked around the tower. On the floor was a hammer, but it had no blood on it so Hajime disregarded it as the murder weapon. There was, however, some blood on the nearby column, which had fallen over. Sonia was kneeling in a corner, apparently trying to comfort Gundham's pet hamsters. "They're sad," Sonia explained, "They just lost their master." The hamsters did seem to be shivering.

"Take a look at this," Chiaki said as the rest of the boys finally showed up in the tower, "Gundham's body has been tied up with some sort of wire." Hajime looked near were the wire ended and found what looked like a door handle, similar to the ones found on the door to the Strawberry House. "I checked all the clocks," Mayuri said, "In case someone tried to tamper with them. They all seem to show the same time." "Here's one that doesn't," Mikan said, and she presented a small, handheld radio clock, "It's two hours faster than the other clocks." "Is that where my radio clock went?," Nekomaru said, "Strange for it to show up here." Hajime raised an eyebrow. Kazuichi was able to use some of the parts lying near the entrance to Strawberry Tower to fix the open button. To most of the students' shock, the crime scene did a total one-eighty.

* * *

"This one might be a toughie," Monokuma said once everyone was in the trial room, "But good luck anyway." "I think the first thing we should discuss is the murder weapon," Mahiru said, "It should be that giant hammer we found at the crime scene." "Impossible," Mikan said, "The hammer didn't have any blood on it, and the fatal wound didn't match it." "There was blood on the giant column," Hiyoko said, "Could someone have used that? Mikan did say Gundham died because he fell from a great height." Kazuichi scratched his temple. "Yeah, but how is that possible?" "I can answer that," Hajime said, "The answer lies in the Octagon, which I had the opportunity to enter during the investigation."

"And were you able to discover the Ultimate Weapon inside it?," Mayuri asked. Hajime nodded and held up the camera. "This is a picture of the view from a window found inside the Octagon. It points to the true identity of the Ultimate Weapon." The others took a look at the picture. "So," Nekomaru said, "What's the big deal?" "There are two inconsistencies in this picture," Hajime said, "First, there's no sign of Grape House, despite the fact that it should be right next to the Strawberry House. Second, the view is several stories up, despite the fact that I was supposedly on the first floor of Strawberry House. There has to be a reason for this contradiction to what we know about the funhouse, right?"

"It's not too hard," Hiyoko said, "Obviously Strawberry House is on top of Grape House, rather than next to it like we thought." "But what about the tower between the two houses?," Nekomaru asked, "No matter which side we enter from, the crime scene is still there." Mayuri thought for a second. "I think the answer to that lies in the way the crime scene seemed to rotate when we entered from Strawberry House as opposed to Grape House. Everything, even the bloodstains on the floor, perfectly rotated one-hundred and eighty degrees. I'd say that's proof that the two houses are on top of each other, and that includes the towers."

"Which means the tower itself is one giant elevator," Kazuichi realized, "But the door also seemed to change when we entered from the Strawberry House." "Perhaps only the floor of the tower moves," Chiaki suggested, "That would solve that contradiction." "That still leave the matter of the contact elevator," Nekomaru said, "Based on the orientation of the rooms each time we switch houses using it, it's impossible for it to move up and down." "I got the answer to that one," Kazuichi said, "Using the compass on the swiss army knife Hajime gave me, I checked the orientation of the elevator. And it wound up spinning around with the same one-eighty the crime scene seemed to make."

"So in other words," Mahiru said, "The connection elevator moves in a diagonal line as it wraps around the Funhouse. That makes sense." "But that still doesn't explain how Gundham could have dropped from a great height," Nekomaru said. Chiaki tapped her chin. "I wonder if the wire he was tied up with had anything to do with it." "It had been wrapped up in a loop," Mayuri said, "Indicating he was hung from something. Judging from the fact that we saw a door handle on the floor, I'd say that would be it. I did note that the very edge of the handle had scratch marks on it." "But how could anyone tie Gundham up without him fighting back?," Sonia asked.

"They didn't," Mikan said, "I forgot to mention this, but Gundham's body showed signs of defensive wounds. It's possible he got in a fight with his killer, who then rendered him unconscious and tied him up." "It must have been in Strawberry Tower," Kazuichi said, "Then, once Gundham was properly tied up, they went down to Grape Tower and hit the button, leaving Gundham high and dry." Hiyoko tapped her temple. "But Gundham would have to be awake for him to drop, right? The scratch marks on the handle show he had been struggling, which lead to him dropping." Hajime snapped his fingers. "Nekomaru's radio clock. It was found on Gundham's body."

"Wait," Mayuri said, "How did Gundham get hold of Nekomaru's clock?" Everyone in the room turned their gaze at Nekomaru. He scoffed. "Akane was right. The second you guys narrow your options to one suspect, you do wind up looking right at them." "I remember you heading down to the first floor prior to the incident," Mayuri said, "Where exactly were you headed?" "The Monokuma Tai Chi of course," Nekomaru said, "I was a little surprised no one else was heading there with me. I had my radio clock at that moment, so I know it was the correct time."

Mayuri looked flabbergasted. "But wait. When I saw you going down there, it was five in the morning. I even checked the clock. And all of the clocks throughout the funhouse had the exact same time, so none of them could have been tampered with." Hajime rubbed his chin. "Or maybe... They were all tampered with. Nekomaru's radio clock is designed to always show the correct time. Something that would come in handy for the Ultimate Team Manager. Which means it wasn't two hours fast. Rather, the other clocks were two hours slow. That explains why Monokuma said most of us were late." "Oops," Monokuma said in shock, "I accidentally gave you guys a hint..."

"But who could have changed the clocks?," Sonia asked, "It could not have been Nekomaru... Could it?" Chiaki closed her eyes in thought. "Actually, I think the person who changed the clocks... Was Gundham himself." "What makes you think that?," Hajime asked. "It's simple," Chiaki replied, "The hammer, the chain, the wire. Where could those have come from? Not the supermarket, since we don't have access to it." Hajime realized what she was getting at. "It must have come from the Octagon. There were several types of weapons in there, and hammers, chains, and steel wire were included among these. So the killer has to be someone with access to the Final Dead Room and the Octagon."

"But how could anyone get from the Octagon to Grape Tower?," Mayuri asked. "There's a trap door in there as well," Hajime said, "It leads right to the third floor of Grape House. That's how I was able to move from the two houses in spite of the contact elevator being broken." "So Gundham went through the Final Dead Room," Mahiru said, "But why?" Sonia closed her eyes sadly. "I believe... I may be part of that. For some time, my affection has been split between Gundham and Hajime." The look on Kazuichi's face at not being included was priceless. "So," Mayuri said, "Gundham intended to kill someone else. And I suspect that someone may have been Nekomaru."

Nekomaru closed his eyes and smiled. "There's no need to say more. At this point any further debate would only delay the inevitable." "Oh," Monokuma said, "Shall we get on to the voting then? Very well. Make sure you all vote, now." The votes were tallied in favor of Nekomaru, resulting in more confetti and fanfare. "Wow!," Monokuma said, "Not only did you get it right, it was a unanimous vote. It was indeed Nekomaru Nidai who killed Gundham Tanaka." "So," Mayuri said, "What exactly happened between you two?" Nekomaru smiled. "I'll give Gundham this much. He went into this plan not expecting to survive either way."

He crossed his arms. "I was trying to go down to Grape Tower for the Monokuma Tai Chi, but found the contact elevator broken. Since I knew the two towers were one and the same, I decided to try Strawberry Tower instead. I was surprised to find only Gundham waiting there. He explained no one else would be coming since he had already moved back all the clocks throughout the Funhouse. He then went into detail regarding his plan to kill me. Then, to my surprise, he challenged me to a fight, stating the winner would earn the chance to survive. He was a tough opponent, but I was able to knock him unconscious in the end. I could have simply killed him then and there, but I knew deep down his reasons for wanting to murder someone."

"So you chose instead to carry out his murder plan in his stead," Chiaki said. Nekomaru nodded. "I placed my radio clock in Gundham's pocket, then carefully made sure his hamsters would be out of danger. I then entered the Final Dead Room myself. I then entered the Grape Tower to confirm the setup. I waited until Gundham awoke due to the special vibration option that I set ahead of time. As one would expect, he became disoriented, and in his thrashings wound up slipping off the door handle. I couldn't be sure whether or not he'd take it with him though. He immediately hit one of the columns next to the door, and died on impact. However, he did not fall off, so to ensure he could be discovered, I knocked the column down myself."

"That explains the earthquake sound," Mayuri said, "Everyone who wasn't in one of the Deluxe Rooms in the Funhouse heard it." "The alarm had been set by Gundham as well," Nekomaru said, "Gundham was in one of the Deluxe Rooms, so if he had killed me, his alibi would have been worthless, since Mayuri was still in the lounge. But I knew it wouldn't matter with me since I was in one of the poorer quality rooms." Hajime closed his eyes. "In the end, you followed through with the plan so the rest of us could live. But it was more then just that, wasn't it?" He looked over to the portrait of Akane, and Nekomaru followed his gaze. "It's true," Nekomaru said, "Akane was someone I cared about a great deal. To lose her as a result of this game..."

"As tear jerking as this is," Monokuma said, "We have an execution to get out of the way. And I have the perfect one set up for the Ultimate Team Manager." And with that, he hit the big red button, and Nekomaru was immediately dropped into the execution chamber. He found himself lying down on an exercise bench, a large weight labeled "one ton" hanging over him. When it was released, he instinctively held up his hands to stop it. It worked for a while, but his arms quickly gave way, causing him to be squashed beneath the giant weight.

* * *

"So that was a Golden Makango," Hajime said, "Never thought we'd see one on the island." Sonia blushed. "Well, considering how things are likely going to go now, I figured I should take advantage of the situation. It's actually forbidden by my country for an unmarried woman to have sex. I mean, Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Mikan are one thing. But as for me..." Hajime rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Don't get me wrong," Sonia said, "I will always mourn what happened to Gundham. But there's no denying Nekomaru's actions made my choice much easier."

She finished undressing and sat on the bed, holding her legs like a child would sit on a toilet. Hajime blushed. "Well this is bold..." Sonia giggled. "It's a custom in Novoselic. Once a man and woman are bound together in marriage, this is to symbolize that the woman can no longer hide anything from her husband." Hajime smiled. "And still you don't lose that image of purity..." He gently licked at Sonia's pussy, making her yelp in pleasure. "Oh wow... That feels amazing." Hajime looked up at Sonia's blushing face as he sucked at her labia. "You're very sensitive, Sonia."

"I did lead a sheltered life before coming to Japan," Sonia explained, "I haven't had much contact with the outside world..." Her words were cutoff as Hajime gently massaged her breast in his hand. He traced his finger across her skin, barely keeping contact. "Ah... Hurry Hajime," Sonia said, "Let's become one." Hajime nodded and gently pushed his manhood inside Sonia. He smirked as he saw the trickle of red. "So you were joking earlier when you suggested you weren't a virgin." Sonia winked. "I thought it would ward off Kazuichi. Don't get me wrong, he seems nice. But his constant misunderstanding of who I am as a person is a little off-putting."

She then wrapped her arms around Hajime. "You may not be a prince by birth, but it will not matter to my family. It is my decision who I marry. All that matters to them is that I continue the royal line." Hajime gently kissed Sonia. "Then let me help with that." And with that, he slowly began to move. Each thrust made Sonia cry out in joy more and more as the movements became faster and faster. Finally, she hugged Hajime tightly as felt his load brust deep inside her womb. Collapsing on the bed together, the newlyweds panted happily as they gazed at each other. However, at that moment, a sudden thought occurred to Hajime. "Wait... What did I do with those files I got from Monokuma?"

To be continued...

**Yeah, you're gonna see how those files can still cause problems next chapter. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Chiaki Nanami

**This is NOT the last chapter. There will be one more epilogue chapter to wrap things up. Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 10: Chiaki Nanami

"Are you sure about this?," Kyoko asked the figure in the shadows, "At this point the source of the glitch has yet to be isolated." "I'll be fine," the figure said, "At this point I doubt there's any danger to me. And... I've been wanting my feelings for him answered for a while now. This may be my best chance of doing that." Kyoko sighed. She couldn't help but sympathize. "If you insist. Just be careful. There won't be anyone to monitor the feed for a half-hour." The figure looked at her. "Why? Were are you going?" Kyoko smiled. "My son's getting hungry. It's really that simple." The figure giggled as they prepared to hook themselves into the sim.

Chiaki entered to see the other girls and Hajime looking through the hotel. "Did someone lose something?," she asked. "While we were in the Funhouse," Hajime explained, "Monokuma gave me a set of files that supposedly pertained to us." Chiaki put a finger to her chin. "While you were in the Octagon, right?" Hajime nodded. "I disregarded the files since I don't think it's a good idea to trust anything Monokuma says, but I lost track of them after Gundham's trial." Sonia sighed. "To think the happiest night of our lives would suffer because of something someone could misinterpret." The other three girls looked at her, then at Chiaki. "So," Hiyoko said, "How long before Chiaki joins us? Anyone wanna take bets?"

Chiaki blushed. "Let's just hurry and find those files. Do you remember where you last left them, Hajime?" Hajime thought for a second. "Let's see... I remember at least looking through them out of curiosity, then Sonia called me out to the pool. I think I casually dumped the files in one of the trash bins. You know, just in case leaving it on the table would violate the no littering rule Monomi originally put in place." "Wait a minute?," Kazuichi said coming in, "What was that about Sonia calling Hajime to the pool?" "Ah, that," Sonia said sheepishly, "I had stumbled across a Golden Makango, a tropical creature that is an evolutionary offshoot of the regular Makango that can be found in my home country."

"And you called Hajime out just to show it to him?," Hiyoko asked, "What's the big deal with that?" Hajime thought carefully about how he should phrase his next words, then sighed and simply said, "A member of the Novoselic royal family is not permitted to marry until they find a Golden Makango and capture it." It took a second for the words to sink in, but soon enough the implications of Hajime's words came to light. The other girls were surrounding Sonia congratulating her, while Kazuichi was on the ground, having tried to strangle Hajime and getting knocked out for his trouble.

"It's really no big deal," Sonia said, "It's just... Hajime resembles a legendary hero from an ancient prophecy. I won't go into detail here, but that was the main reason why I had been so torn between him and Gundham, since Gundham seemed like my type, but Hajime felt like my destiny." "Guess Nekomaru settled that dispute quite handily," Mahiru said sadly, "Though I would have preferred a different approach." Just then, the sound of a gunshot could be heard resonating from elsewhere. "That sounds like it came from the fifth island," Chiaki said.

The fifth and final island, which had opened up earlier in the day, contained a military compound, a machine assembly building, a factory for building Monokuma dolls, and a warehouse for holding them. It was in this warehouse that they found a terrible sight. It was Mayuri, lying face-down on the ground, a trickle of blood coming from the back of his neck. From the blaring of the body discovery announcement, it was clear he was dead. "No...," Hiyoko said, "Not Mr. Ham Hands..." At that point Monokuma showed up, but something was different. He seemed to have some serious problems with his voice, but still he was able to hand over the file.

* * *

According to the Monokuma File, Mayuri had died due to severing of the cervical spine. Mikan focused their during her autopsy and found what looked like a ball bearing stuck right in one of the vertebrae. "A shot like this," she said, "He would have died instantly. He probably never even saw his killer." She also found a small note clenched in his fist. When she managed to pry it out, she read it aloud. "Meet me in the warehouse. We to discuss something." Not far from Mayuri's body was what looked like a small firecracker next to a microphone. It had been hooked up to a large speaker that looked like it had been dragged over from the music venue. "I've seen this kind of explosive before," Sonia said, "There are several of them in the military compound."

"Hey guys," Hiyoko said, "I've looked around, and I'm not seeing any kind of gun in this warehouse. We should check as many areas as possible to see if we kind find what fired the pellet that killed Mr. Ham Hands." Each of the remaining students took an island, and it wasn't long before Mahiru spotted something suspicious at the hotel. Kazuichi's door was wide open, and in his cottage was something horrified her. She quickly took some pictures before grabbing the items and calling the girls and Hajime back to the hotel. "These were in Kazuichi's cottage," Mahiru said. She showed two things. One was the files Hajime had lost, the other was a makeshift mechanical slingshot. "He couldn't have...," Chiaki said. Hajime closed his eyes. "We'll have to confront Kazuichi about this at the trial."

* * *

At the trial, Monokuma was spouting garbled messages again. For once, Monomi was simply standing on a small platform next to Monokuma's throne. "I wish I could say Monokuma's lack of speech means I can boot him out," she said, "But he's still too strong for me to fight. Which means we have no choice but to go through with this." "It's fine," Hiyoko said, "We may have our culprit already." Kazuichi looked surprised. "Wait, really? Who?" The others answered by turning their heads toward him. "Oh... But don't we all have an alibi for when that gun went off?" "I am not so sure it was a gunshot," Sonia said, "The firecracker we saw near the body... There are several more of them at the military compound."

"Come to think of it," Chiaki said, "Is it possible that was what caused the gunshot sound we heard?" "But we heard it from the motel," Kazuichi argued, "How could one firecracker make so much noise?" "Simple," Hajime said, "There was a giant speaker hooked up to a microphone set close enough to the firecracker to pick up the noise, but far enough away so that it wouldn't get blown out. But something like that would take a great of mechanical skill." Mikan nodded. "And you are the Ultimate Mechanic. So you would know full well how to do that." Kazuichi gulped. "That's not the only thing pointing to you," Mahiru said, "There's also the mechanical slingshot that was found in your cottage." "Huh?," Kazuichi said, "How did you guys get into my cottage?"

"It was unlocked," Mahiru said, "I guess you must have bene in some sort of hurry." "If he was the one to light the fuse on the firecracker in an attempt to give himself an alibi," Chiaki said, "Then he might have been in a rush to stash the evidence in his room before the fuse ran down." Kazuichi sighed. "Crap... I should have known it would be too obvious. But it doesn't matter... I've already finished it for good. Yes, I was the one who killed Mayuri, using the letter to draw him to the warehouse and shooting him in the back of the neck with the slingshot. It was designed to alert me when I was aiming at the most vulnerable spot of the human body. But enough of the specifics. Let's just get the voting done already." Once the voting was done, it was tallied up in favor of Kazuichi. "That's that then. But this is the last murder. No that the traitor has already been dealt with."

"The traitor...?," Hiyoko said, "You don't mean Mr. Ham Hands, do you?" "That's right," Kazuichi said, "I found those files this morning, just dumped into one of the trash bins. Most of them contained stuff I expected to see, even Hajime's hidden talent. Not surprised to find he's the Ultimate Scholar." "So that's what it was," Hajime said, "I never even read my file." "The most important thing I found," Kazuichi said, "Was Mayuri's information. Or rather, a lack of it. Plenty of information on the rest of us, nothing on him. It didn't take much to put two and two together. I mean, he was the one constantly telling us there was no traitor. But that was just to distract us from who is was. Now he's gone, and this whole game is over."

He looked over to Monokuma and nodded. The mascot went and hit the big red button, dragging Kazuichi into the execution chamber. Blindfolded and strapped to a giant catherine wheel, Kazuichi was spun round and round. But instead of having his limbs broken, he was sent rolling across a runway. After the wheel evaded several hazards, it finally ran off a cliff and into the ocean, where it sank to the bottom. The others looked sorrowful. "Is it... Truly over?," Sonia asked. "It is," Chiaki said, "The timer on the clock in the park is almost finished counting down." She closed her eyes. "I didn't have the heart to tell him... Kazuichi had the wrong person."

* * *

Chiaki and Hajime sat in his cottage. "So you were the 'traitor' all along," Hajime said, "But you sure haven't been acting like a traitor." "I'm not really sure traitor is the right word," Chiaki said, "I am just a mole for the people who brought us here, but they're actually good people. This was supposed to be a giant rehabilitation program, but... There was a glitch." Hajime smiled and grabbed Chiaki in a hug. "It doesn't matter. We all still see you has a friend. Well..." He quickly kissed her. "I actually see you as more." Chiaki giggled. "This reminds me of my boss's family life."

Gently Hajime removed Chiaki's hoodie and blouse. "I've always thought so but... You're body is surprisingly sexy for a gamer girl." He gently squeezed Chiaki's breasts as she bit on her finger. She reached with her other hand and found Hajime's crotch, which she slowly started rubbing. "Incredible...," she said, "Let me see..." She unzipped Hajime's pants, and her eyes went wide at the sight. "I never got the chance to see this before." She smiled at Hajime and kissed him, their tongues interlocking. "I've never been good at dating sims," Chiaki said, "But it looks like real-life relationships are another thing."

Hajime chuckled as he pushed aside Chiaki's panties and started rubbing her pussy. "You've certainly triggered all of my flags." Chiaki moaned as she felt Hajime's fingers. "I can't wait anymore," she said, and she lowered herself on Hajime's cock. The sight of Chiaki's blood told Hajime he had just deflowered five girls in total. "Maybe I did get some of Nagito's luck..." Chiaki wrapped her arms around Hajime and started moving. Hajime returned her embrace and matched her movements. Chiaki's moans grew louder as she reached her limit, finally resulting in Hajime and Chiaki cumming together. As Hajime collapsed on his bed, Chiaki whispered, "Guess I'll be seeing you in the real world soon..." But Hajime was already too sleepy to process this,

To be continued...

**The next chapter will rap things up. Read and review.**


	11. Epilogue: Children of the Future

**This final chapter is simply a wrap-up, but I think it finishes things off nicely. Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.**

Epilogue: Children of the Future

Shortly after Mayuri's trial, the remaining students were shocked to discover they had been inside a simulation the entire time. The last remnants of Ultimate Despair, Makoto and his girls had hoped to undo the brainwashing placed upon them by the groups mysterious grandmaster, along with an old classmate of theirs. At first the Chiaki they met in the simulation had been a simulation herself. But once it became clear she would no longer be in danger, the real Chiaki had insisted on entering the simulation to personally finish it.

What was really embarrassing was that while Hajime and the girls were experiencing their first times in the simulation, their bodies were doing the same thing in the real world, made possible thanks to the design of the New World Program's VR system. As for their other friends, they had been rendered comatose thanks to the murders and executions in the simulation, but there was a chance they could all wake up, albeit a slim one. Until then, Makoto and Hajime decided to make it their mission to find Ultimate Despair's grandmaster and put and end to their reign of terror.

But that mission would only be completed by their children...

The End...?

**Yeah, I figure why not make a sequel to this. I realize this chapter is short, but it **_**is**_** an epilogue. Don't expect the sequel anytime soon, I still have other projects that need finishing. Read and review.**


End file.
